Remember the time
by sillycucumber
Summary: Helen Greenwood had no memory of herself beyond 5 years previous. Until she meets someone form her past, who brings her back to the world she was born into. RH, and HG on the side.
1. Chapter 1

*Hello my wonderful readers. You have stumbled across my little story, and I hope I can make it enjoyable for you. And as a disclaimer, I am not J.K Rowling, and I am no-where near her standard, but I am trying to get better. I hope you'll all enjoy this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helen Greenwood walked around the corner into her street, carrying her bag in one hand and her keys in the other. She sighed and kicked a stone out of her way, not taking her eyes off the ground. Her last shift at the diner had finished only 10 minutes ago and she was exhausted. It had been extremely busy for a Friday, and her feet were killing her.  
  
She walked up the steps to her door, unlocked it and walked the next two flights of stairs to her flat. She reached her door, and smiled and she unlocked, walked in and closed it behind her. She switched on the lights to the place she had called home for the past 4 and a half years, took of her coat and flopped down on the couch, closing her eyes and putting her feet up on the coffee table with a grunt. She loved this apartment. It was full of everything that made her who she was. Not to mention her bookcase that she adored in a way she could explain. She had no possessions from her old home because...she didn't know where her home was.  
  
Helen was found nearly 4and a half years ago unconscious in the middle of an alleyway just on the borders of London. She woke up in hospital a week later, having no-clue of who she was or of her life before the accident. The only thing that she had on her (besides her clothes) that was any sort of help was a necklace with the initials H.G inscribed on it. So, the doctors had given her the name Helen Greenwood.  
  
She had often tried to retrace her steps and attempted to recall any memories, but it seemed no luck. The doctors had told her that an emotional response could trigger memories, but so far the only emotions she had encountered on her search were frustration and hopelessness.  
  
So, here she was, alone in the world except for her very few friends who she had made at work. Helen came back to the present and sighed. She looked around her flat and immediately wanted to go to her books. For some reason, she seemed to find comfort in them. Instead, she shook her head and went into her bedroom, got changed for bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"My god. Where do all these people keep coming from? Honestly, you'd think they have nothing better to do!"  
  
Helen laughed. "Come on Nat. You should be glad! More money." She said, rubbing her fingers together. Natalie laughed.  
  
"Hey, I'm not complaining to more money. However, my feet are!" she said, sitting down on one of the stool at the bar. Helen laughed and wiped the bench around her.  
  
"Come on. You're the boss. The inspiration. You can't get sore feet. I mean, now long have you been doing this again?" she said, smiling. Natalie chuckled.  
  
"Nearly 10 years." She said in a dreamy voice. Helen smiled.  
  
"See? You're the backbone of this wonderful organization. Without you, there would be no one to inspire us day-to-day in the constant battle that is called a Café. You're like the Gandalf of this place, and we're the humble hobbits." She said, filling up a glass of water. Natalie laughed, tapped the bench in front of her and swung off the stool.  
  
"I knew there was a reason I hired you." She said, walking around to the other side of the bench. Helen chuckled.  
  
"You mean besides my ability to draw the male species into this place at lunchtime?" she said smirking. Natalie laughed.  
  
"Sorry Hun, but I think Carly has that job.' The door opened, brining in a person along with a warm breeze. Natalie chuckled. 'Speak of the devil." She said quietly to Helen. Helen looked up to see an extremely beautiful woman with long blonde hair and expensive, designer summer clothing walk into the Café. Although Helen was rather good looking, next to Carly she felt like a moudly old tea rag.  
  
"Hey you. What are you doing here?" she said to Carly. Carly smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Well, you've been working nearly 2 weeks straight, and I'm here to give you a break." She said, un-tying the apron from around Helens waist and putting it on her own.  
  
"But er, does Nat know about...."  
  
"Of course I know you doofus. I told her to come in here. Now get out of here before I fire you." She said, smiling. Helen sighed. Although she enjoyed working at the Café, she really hasn't had a break for a while now.  
  
"Ok, I'm outtta here." She said, grabbing her coat.  
  
"Good. And don't come back for another 3 days!" Nat called. Helen laughed and walked out of the Café into the sunny streets of London. She smiled and looked around, wondering to go. She went left and decided to get some food.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Helen walked out of the local fish'n'chip shop, carrying a bag of chips with her. She looked to the around. 'I know this place.' she thought solemnly. Only a few blocks away was the alley in which she was found. She stopped, wondering if she should check it out again.  
  
'No, don't be stupid. You haven't looked for six months. Nothing will have changed.' She mentally shook herself and began to walk, not looking up, but at her feet.  
  
She was deep in thought until she walked straight into someone with a grunt, making him drop his bags of groceries.  
  
"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry!" she said, bending down to help him pick up his dropped food.  
  
"No no, quite alright. It wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." He said. Helen looked up at him, but couldn't see his face as he was looking down. He picked up the last of his food and out it back in the bag.  
  
"Thank you." He said, still not looking at her, but looking around incase he missed anything. She smiled and turned around to walk away.  
  
"No problem." She called over her shoulder. She felt her foot kick something. She looked down to see a long piece of wood that looked too weird to be just a bit of branch. She picked it up and spun around.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir? I think you dropped you er, stick." She said, feeling dumb. The man patted his sides and spun around very quickly. He walked over to her and took the stick from her.  
  
"Thank you. I didn't realize I had dropped..." he stopped, looking at her wide eyed and shocked. Helen stepped back a bit, taking in what this man looked like. He had brilliant green eyes that could be seen behind round glasses, and very messy, jet-black hair that looked like it had never even attempted to be combed. He closed his eyes, and then opened them, as if not believing what he was seeing.  
  
"H-Hermione?" he muttered. Helen relaxed a little. 'He must think I'm someone else.' She thought.  
  
"No, er, my names Helen.' She paused. 'Do I know you?" she said. The man looked shocked.  
  
"Hermione, it's me. Harry.' He said. Helen looked at him strangely. "Harry Potter?" he said in a questioning manner, hoping to get a reaction. Helen wracked her brain. She couldn't recall seeing this man ever.  
  
"Sorry, you must have me confused with someone else." She said, smiling slightly.  
  
Harry blinked again and shook his head. He knew this was Hermione. She may have aged slightly, as her features were more sharp and mature, but it was defiantly her. He couldn't believe she didn't recognize him. He took a different approach.  
  
"We went to school together! We've know each other since we were 11." He said, stepping forward slightly. Helen felt a rush of excitement rush over her. Someone from her past!  
  
"We did?" she asked, curiosity overflowing. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Of course we did." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Helen screwed up her face in concentration, trying desperately to remember something. After a few seconds, she sighed and opened her eyes to see Harry still standing there, looking slightly amused.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just..don't seem to remember." She said regretfully. Harry looked at her with curiosity. She bit her bottom lip and smiled, getting an idea.  
  
"Listen, um, would you mind getting a cup of coffee or something?" She said. Normally, she wouldn't have done this. But there was something about this man that she felt she could trust with her life. And for once, she decided to follow her instincts, as following her head had gotten her no- where.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again, as if thinking better of it. He smiled, shifted his bags under his arms and nodded.  
  
"Sure. Lets go."  
  
************************************************************  
  
*How was that for the first chapter? Let me know. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

* Here we are with chapter 2. Please keep commenting. Give me your ideas! I wont knock back anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helen looked at the man opposite her over the rim of her mug. He was looking at her as if he couldn't quite believe his own eyes. She cleared her throat and put her mug down.  
  
"So, you say we're old friends?" She said. Harry smiled at her.  
  
"That's right." He paused, looking at her with curiosity. "You really have no idea who I am do you?" he asked, as if the very thought of the idea pained him. She sighed.  
  
"No, I'm sorry.' She looked at him regretfully, as he ran his index finger around the rim of his mug. 'I'm afraid I don't remember anything before my accident." She said. Harry's head shot up.  
  
"What accident?" he said. Helen sighed.  
  
"About 4 and a half years ago, I was found in an alleyway just a few blocks from here. I was asleep for a week. When I woke up, I had no memory of who I was, or where I lived, or anything of my life." She said in a casual tone, as if it meant nothing, although secretly the idea still got her extremely frustrated. Harry sighed.  
  
"Well, that would explain why you didn't recognize me." He said, chuckling slightly. Helen smiled.  
  
"Yes, it does.' She paused. She looked at him, still wracking her brain for a memory.  
  
"So, you don't remember anything? At all?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"No, unfortunately. It does get rather frustrating.' She said. 'We must have been good friends then.' She said, picking up the subject. Harry smiled.  
  
"You were my one of my best friends.' He said with a grin, as if it were one of his greatest memories. Helen shifted in her seat.  
  
"So, you must know me rather well.' He said. Harry nodded. 'Would you mind telling me? You know, things about my past." She said. Harry took a sip of his tea and chuckled.  
  
"Where would you like me to start?" he said. Helen smiled and let out a breath.  
  
"Perhaps my real name? You called me Hermione before." She said. Harry nodded and put his mug down.  
  
"Yeah. That's your name. Hermione Granger." He said. Helen nodded.  
  
"That's a nice name." She said. Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, you parents seemed to think so." He said. Helen felt her stomach clench. Parents!  
  
"What are their names?" she said excitedly. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Jake and Elizabeth." He said. Helen smiled, taking all this information in. She had parents!  
  
They talked for about half an hour, Harry giving her details of her life, such as where she lived and what her parents did for a living.  
  
Harry looked at her, not believing that here he was, sitting with Hermione nearly 5 years after she disappeared and was believed dead. Although he now knew he would have to be careful about what he told her. As she did not know she was really a witch, he didn't think it nice to disclose this information so soon after finding her. The shock could affect her dangerously, and all Harry wanted to do right now, was to gain her trust again.  
  
"Oh my.' She said, looking at her watch. 'It's getting late. You must want to get home." She said, putting her coat on while sitting down. Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Yeah. Got to put this food away y'know?" he said, tapping the bags at his feet. Helen smiled and stood up.  
  
"Well, would it be ok if we saw each-other again? I mean, if that's ok by you?" she said uncertainly. Harry stood up and smiled.  
  
"That would be great! Um, look. I'll give you my address." He got a pen out of his pocket and wrote an address and a phone number down on a napkin and handed it to her. 'If you want to call or come over, feel free to anytime. And I mean anytime. I'm home a lot lately." He said, smiling. Helen smiled.  
  
"Thank you very much." They walked out into the steer together and paused. "Well, I'm going this way. I'll definitely see you again?" she said hopefully. Harry smiled.  
  
"I definitely hope so." He said. Helen laughed, waved good-bye and walked in the opposite direction. She took a few steps, and spun around, watching Harry walk around the corner and out of sight. Helen sighed, smiled and turned around staring on her walk home.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Ron! Ron!" Harry ran through Ron's flat, calling his name, finally finding him asleep on the couch, mouth wide open. Harry rolled his eyes and kicked him, causing him to jump.  
  
"Ow! Jesus, what the hell is going on?" he said in a muffled voice.  
  
"Get up! I've got something to tell you." Harry said impatiently, pulling Ron up. Ron sat up, rubbed his head and yawned.  
  
"What is it? Are we needed at the pitch?" he asked.  
  
"No. This is way bigger than that." He said excitedly. Ron chuckled.  
  
"I didn't think anything was more important than Quidditch. But ok, what is it?" He said, standing up and going into the kitchen. Harry flowed him and sat at his bench.  
  
"You will never guess who I walked into today." He said. Ron chuckled.  
  
"Why don't you tell me then." He said, pouring milk into a glass.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said simply. Ron stared at him, milk overflowing from his glass, his mouth wide open.  
  
"Y-You serious?" he asked. Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"You think I wouldn't know her?" he joked. Ron blinked and recovered slightly from the shock.  
  
"My god. S-She's alive?" he muttered leaning on the bench. Harry nodded.  
  
"Alive and well. Well, sort of." He finished slowly. Ron stood up straighter.  
  
"What's that meant to mean?" he asked rather hysterically. Harry smiled grimly.  
  
"She's got amnesia. She can't remember anything. She didn't recognize me when we walked into each other. She didn't even know her own name!" Ron looked at him strangely.  
  
"God. So then, she probably doesn't remember her parents or anything. How did she take everything?" Ron asked. Harry ran a hand through his hair and stood up, letting out a breath.  
  
"Well, I didn't tell her much. I didn't want to risk letting anything slip." He said. Ron looked confused.  
  
"Like what?" he asked.  
  
"Like the fact she's a witch." He said, looking at Ron over his shoulder. He flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes. Ron sat down beside him.  
  
"My god. I didn't think of that." He muttered. They sat there in silence for a few moments, before Ron looked at Harry. "So, where do we go from here?" Harry shrugged and stood up.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't. I gave her my address and number, incase she wanted to see me again." He said, running a thumb along his jaw line in thought.  
  
"Maybe we should keep this between us for now." Ron said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Ok." He said, pacing slightly. After a few seconds, Harry shook himself and looked at Ron.  
  
"Look, I gotta go. I just came over here to tell you." He said. Ron nodded and walked Harry to the door. Harry stopped half way opening it. "You ok?" he asked. Ron looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm fine. I'll cya later." He said. Harry smiled, patted him on the arm and walked out of the room. Ron shut the door, rested his head against it and let out a breath.  
  
"Hermione." He muttered to himself. He could believe it. After nearly 5 years they actually found her. Ron could still remember the last time he saw her. The battle at Hogwarts between Voldemort and Harry. He and his Death eaters attacked the castle in full force the day before they were to leave. Many people were killed instantly, while others got injured beyond repair. Ron still couldn't believe how he had made it out with only a few cuts and bruises.  
  
Ron had watched Hermione be hit with a spell and fall down in a heap. He had no time to get to her, as 3 Death Eaters had descended on him in succession. After everything ended, Ron had searched frantically for her, but no one had seen her. He had never felt that way in his life, and it took him nearly 3 years to get over it. Now that he thought about it, he still wasn't over her. He had loved her more than anything. Hermione and he had been dating since the beginning of 6th year, and he had never forgiven himself for losing her. But now they had found her. She was alive! Ron smiled, went into his bedroom and flopped down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments, before he burst out laughing, consumed with the joy that they had finally found her.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
* Chapter two had been served. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

* Chapter 3! Please keep reviewing, I can only improve!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She walked down a corridor; the only light provided was the moon filtering through the glass windows. Somehow, she knew where she was going. She knew who she was going to see. An arm grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into a room. Her kidnaper pressed her against a wall and began to kiss her deeply. She simply smiled and relaxed, kissing him back. He broke the kiss and leaned back a bit. She couldn't make out his face. All she could tell was that he had red hair. She stroked his face and sighed.  
  
"My Red Knight." Was all she said. She felt him smile against her as he began kissing his way down her neck.  
  
Helen's eyes flew open as she found herself in bed, drenched in sweat and breathing hard. She had never had a dream like that. The more she thought about it, it was more familiar, as if she had done something like this before, but she couldn't place where. She looked around her to find herself in her bedroom. She sighed and fell back down into bed, drifting off to sleep moments later.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Helen?" Natalie said, standing next to Helen. She had her chin resting on her hand, staring at the opposite wall of the now closed Café. Natalie raised an eyebrow and waved her hand in front of Helen's face. "Helloooo?" she said. Helen jumped and looked around.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." She said, looking around for something to do. Natalie snorted.  
  
"Sure you are. You look like you're on another planet!" she said, putting money in the till behind Helen. She smiled and turned to face her.  
  
"I feel like it actually." She said. Natalie smiled and turned around to face her.  
  
"I told you yesterday not to come back here until Wednesday!" she said, patting Helen on her shoulder. Helen smiled.  
  
"I thought you were kidding. Besides, weren't you complaining last week of not having enough help?" she said. Natalie smirked.  
  
"Don't you turn this around on me missy. Carly needs to do her fair share too you know." She said, pointing a finger at her. Helen laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but you still need me here. Besides, it's not that bad." She said, drying glasses and stacking them up under the bar. Natalie laughed and went back to the till.  
  
"You know, in the entirety of my adult existence, I don't think I've ever met anyone as determined and stubborn as you." She said in a slightly awed voice. Helen laughed.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment." She said, yawning.  
  
"Yeah, you looked tired today. Everything ok?" Natalie said referring to her yawning while wiping the bar. Helen sighed, walked around to the other side of the bar and sat on a stool.  
  
"Yeah. I just didn't get much sleep last night." She said, putting her chin in her palm. Natalie nodded and left Helen alone in the room for a second. Helen thought for a few moments. 'That dream was so real.' She thought. She sighed and reached into her pocket, pulling the napkin out. She bit her bottom lip and stared at it. She still had a few questions, and for some reason, she suddenly had the biggest urge to talk to this man. She had not stopped thinking about their meeting and how relaxed she had felt in her presence. Usually, she had a thing about men, which is why she hadn't dated for years. She especially had a thing for blonde ones. They gave her Goosebumps in a way she couldn't explain. She frowned determinedly and grabbed her coat a nearby stool.  
  
"Nat, do you mind if I leave now?" she called. Natalie walked back into the room, looking exasperated.  
  
"That's what I've been telling you! Get out of here!" she said smiling. Helen laughed and waved, heading towards the door. "Oh and Helen, don't come in tomorrow. For real this time." She called. Helen nodded and walked out of the door into the quiet streets of London, knowing where she was headed and hoping he wouldn't already be in bed.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"No! Damn it, Come on!" Harry yelled at the radio. He was standing up, looking down at it as if it were his worst enemy. "Wood, get them together!" he yelled. Puddlemere United were losing to the Tornado's by 40 points. Harry went to curse some more, when there was a knock at the door. He sighed, turned the radio down and went to answer it. He looked at his watch before opening the door. 11:00 pm. He sighed and opened the door to find,  
  
"Hermione!" he said, not quite believing it. He smiled widely at her, as she looked a little nervous.  
  
"Er, I know its late." She said smiling, as he was in his PJ's and looked like he had just woken up. Harry shook himself out of his daze.  
  
"No, please. Come in!" he said, moving aside. She smiled and walked in, letting Harry close the door behind her. She let him take her coat and she sat down on the couch, looking around. It was a nice, small house what looked extremely comfortable for anyone to live in. Harry was re-arranging things around her.  
  
"You'll have to forgive the mess. My wife is out of town at the moment, and I've kind of been neglecting the housework." He finished chuckling. Helen turned to him.  
  
"You're married?" she asked, turning around to look at him. He smiled widely at her and lifted up his left hand, showing her his ring.  
  
"3 wonderful years as of last month." He said in a proud voice. Helen smiled; as it was obvious he loved his wife very much. He sat down opposite her in a worn, black leather chair.  
  
"So, what brings you to my humble abode?" he asked, smiling. She smiled back. His good mood was infectious.  
  
"Well, actually...' she paused and sighed. 'I haven't stopped thinking about you all day.' She admitted. "Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing here. I just, needed to see you." She said bashfully. To her relief, Harry didn't tease or mock her. He simply smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel." Harry said. This did surprise her. He went to say something else, when someone new walked into the room.  
  
"Harry, coach owled me, and he said that we have to start training on Friday. So that gives us....'the new man stopped abruptly as he spotted the woman on his best friends couch. Harry stood up quickly and gave Ron a warning look, but Ron didn't see. All he saw was her, sitting in front of him and not having a clue who he was. He shook himself mentally and looked at Harry, who was still looking at him, trying to tell him not to say anything. Ron sighed and nodded. Harry stood up and walked over to stand next to Ron.  
  
"Er Hermione, this is Ron Weasley." He said. Harry felt extremely strange introducing her to her old boyfriend and best friend. He was thankful for Ron's calmness of the situation.  
  
"Nice to meet you." She said, standing up and holding out her hand. He took it and shook it politely. She had not seen him walk through or knock on the front door. This thought was pushed aside as she looked at him.  
  
The first thing she noticed was his red hair. Her stomach did a summersault as the memory of her dream came back to her. Harry smiled.  
  
"Ron you've also known since you were 11. The three of us were inseparable. Weren't we mate?" Harry said, elbowing Ron to get his attention. Ron grunted and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Best friends we were." He said, not taking his eyes off her. She smiled, not taking her eyes off him. She realized he was very handsome, as was Harry. They both looked at her with expressions that seemed familiar, but she couldn't place where. Ron finally took his eyes off her somewhat reluctantly and looked at Harry.  
  
"Er, sorry for the quick visit, but I'd better go. Coach wants to see us on Friday night." He repeated. Harry nodded and leant in closer.  
  
"Go out the front door. Don't apparate." He muttered quietly. Ron nodded and looked at Hermione again.  
  
"It's wonderful to have you back Hermione. I'll see you later I expect." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Definitely." She said. Ron smiled at her and walked out the front door, giving her one last glance. She let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and let her shoulders slouch.  
  
"He missed you the most I reckon." Harry muttered, sitting back down. She followed and sat opposite him again, not daring to ask why. She changed the subject.  
  
"So? You two play sport?" she asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Like he said, we start training on Friday. Apparently." He finished, running a hand through his hair. She noticed a bizarre scar on his forehead that looked like a lightning bolt. Although she was curious as to how one acquired a scar such as that, she continued with this topic.  
  
"What sport do you play?" she asked. Harry looked at the floor and thought for a moment.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You wouldn't know it." He said distantly. She yawned and looked at her watch, realizing it was almost midnight. Where had the time gone?  
  
"Well, it's late, and you'd probably want to get some sleep." She said, getting up. Harry stood up.  
  
"Well er, you don't have to leave. You're welcome to stay the night here. Y'know, save you walking back or something. My wife's not due back from her trip until tomorrow, maybe the next day." He said quickly. She thought about it for a second. Did she dare stay the night in a man's house that she had met only a day ago?  
  
"Um, sure." Obviously she did. After all, she did know self-defense. Harry smiled broadly.  
  
"Smashing! Well, you could borrow some of my wife's PJ's. You look the same size." He went to get something out of his pocket, but seemed to think better of it and left the room instead. She waited a few moments before he came back, carrying some clothes.  
  
"Er, you can take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch.' He said, ruffling his hair again.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't make you do that." She protested, but he simply smiled, putting his hands up.  
  
"No, I insist." he said, walking around behind her and leading her into the room he had just come from by her shoulders. She laughed and let herself be pushed into the room. She turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Well, thank you. Although I do feel terrible about kicking you out of your bed." She said, smirking. Harry laughed and waved a hand dismissively.  
  
"Pfft. You think this is the first time I was chucked out of this bedroom? Trust me, after 3 years of marriage, its bound to happen at least twice." He said. She laughed and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, thank you for your kind hospitality Mr. Potter." She said, bowing slightly. Harry laughed.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione. Or, would you rather me call you Helen?" he asked feeling unsure.  
  
"No, Hermione's fine.' She paused and smiled. 'I suppose I had better get used to it huh?" she said. Harry chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Night" he said, walking out of the room and closing the door. She turned and sat on the edge of the bed, letting out a breath.  
  
"Hermione." She said to herself. 'That's not a bad name.' She thought. She got changed and crawled into the bed, relaxing into the pillow.  
  
**  
  
No matter how hard she tried, she could not settle herself. Too many thoughts were running through her head at top speed, desperate to be considered and thought about in detail. She suddenly felt extremely lonely.  
  
"Harry?" she called, sitting up. A few seconds later and Harry walked slowly into the bedroom.  
  
"Everything ok?" he asked, leaving the door open. She sighed, feeling silly, yet very tired.  
  
"I was just wondering if...you would stay with me. Until I fall asleep." She asked bashfully. The moment the worlds left her, she immediately felt extremely stupid. 'You sound like a desperate, silly little girl.' She thought to herself. But to her utter amazement, Harry yawned and nodded.  
  
"Sure. No problem." He said, sitting next to her on the bed and resting his back on the wall. She sighed and smiled at him in thanks, lying back down onto the bed.  
  
And surprisingly, she fell asleep within minutes, not caring what people would think of her if they saw her in such a vulnerable state.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
*There ya are Savvies! Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

*Chapter 4. Please keep reviewing! It keeps me going  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry's eyes opened slowly to the sound of a creaking floorboard near the door. He looked around groggily at his surroundings before reaching over to the bedside table and putting on his glasses. He sat up slowly and looked at the doorway to see his wife standing there, looking livid. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Ginny! What are you doing...' but he didn't get to finish, as Ginny threw a cushion at him. Hard. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked outraged. Ginny said nothing, but simply stormed out of the room. Harry was extremely confused, until he felt someone roll over next to him. Hermione was tossing over to face him, looking around confused. Harry suddenly realized what this must look like. "Oh crap!" he said, jumping out of bed and running out into the living room where Ginny was walking towards the door, her overnight bag in her hand.  
  
"Ginny, wait!" Harry said, running forward and grabbing her arm, pulling her back. "I can explain that." He said urgently. Ginny threw her bag onto the floor and glared at him.  
  
"I'm sure you can!' she said, her voice full of venom and sarcasm. "I go away for a week, and I come home to find you in bed with another woman! You're prepared to throw away 3 years of a wonderful marriage on some floozy you had a fling with for one WEEK?" she yelled, not bothering to be discreet. "Save it. I'm going to stay with mum." She said, reaching for the door handle. Harry stepped in front of the door, cutting her off.  
  
"No! You don't understand what it is!" he urged. Ginny scoffed and walked away from him towards the window, her back to him.  
  
" I know perfectly well what it is! It's me coming home early from a conference with Durmstrang to find my husband asleep in bed with his arm around some brunette! Don't even try and worm your way out of this Harry Potter! I know what I saw, and don't you even try and insinuate that I'm stupid!" she spat, turning around. Harry sighed.  
  
"Look, just calm down and let me....'  
  
"Does Ron know about this?" she demanded. Harry stayed silent and avoided her eyes. Ginny swelled up again. "He DOES?" she asked outraged. She threw her arms up in disgust and turned back to the window.  
  
"Ginny, it's really not what you think." Harry said, sounding tired. Harry went to explain, when a very timid and nervous looking Hermione stepped in front of Harry, looking at Ginny.  
  
"Mrs. Potter, you really shouldn't blame Harry. You see, it's like this. The other day, we....'  
  
"I don't need to listen to anything a whore like you has to say about MY husband. How DARE you think you can just have an affair with a married man while his wife is...' Ginny stopped, her mouth wide open, as she had turned around to see Hermione standing in front of her, looking rather scared. Ginny blinked, looking dumbfounded, while Hermione took in a breath.  
  
"It really wasn't Harry's fault. It was mine, and I realize the inappropriateness of it all, and I apologize." She said rather quickly, taking Ginny's stunned silence as an opportunity to explain herself and to stand up for Harry. Ginny however, had heard nothing of this.  
  
"Hermione?" she muttered quietly, closing her mouth slightly. Hermione looked amazed at this woman's sudden shift of mood. Harry walked around and grabbed Ginny's hand, turning to Hermione.  
  
"Excuse us for a moment." He said, pulling Ginny out of the room. Once they were in the next room, Harry shut the door behind them and looked at his wife. She still looked extremely shocked.  
  
"Oh my god." she said, putting a hand to her mouth. Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"I know." He said. Ginny snapped out of her daze and looked at Harry with utter horror.  
  
"Sweet Merlin! Oh god Harry, I'm so sorry! I accused you of cheating! I mean, I ..."  
  
"Shh, it's ok. He said, pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"No it's not! I mean, you cheat on me? The whole idea it totally ridiculous!" she said into his chest. Harry smiled and stroked her hair. She relaxed for a moment, and then tensed up again.  
  
"Good god! I called Hermione and whore!" she said. Harry chuckled.  
  
"It's ok. I'm sure she'll understand." Harry said, pulling back and looking at Ginny, smiling broadly. Ginny smiled back.  
  
"She's alive." She said, half laughing. She walked to the door and looked out of it. Hermione was sitting on the couch, and by the looks of it was trying not to fall back to sleep. Ginny closed the door and looked at her husband. "You found her?" she asked. Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes. But please don't go announcing it to everyone. Only Ron and I know. Well, so do you now. I just... don't want to expose her to everyone at once." He said. Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why not? You'd think she'd be happy to see everyone again." She said. Harry sighed and explained Hermione's problem and why she hadn't made herself be seen for the past 5 years. Ginny looked regretful.  
  
"How frustrating it must be for her." She said. Harry nodded and walked back out into the living room. Hermione snorted and her eyes flew open.  
  
"I wasn't sleeping!" she announced. Harry laughed and grabbed Ginny's hand. Hermione sat up a bit straighter, looking scared.  
  
"I'm afraid you haven't had the best first impression of my wife. This is Ginny." He said. Ginny leapt forward and grabbed Hermione into a hug.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for all that drama just now. I'm just extremely tired." She said, looking at Hermione warmly. Hermione still looked apprehensive, but she was relieved as well.  
  
"It's quite alright. I would most likely have acted the same." She said. Ginny laughed and sat down next to her.  
  
"So, Harry just filled me in on everything. Do you recognize me at all?" She asked hopefully. Hermione looked at her for a few moments, before sighing.  
  
"Sorry, no." she said in a defeated tone. Ginny however smiled.  
  
"Not to worry. I'm sure it will some back to you with time.' Harry went into the kitchen and out the kettle on, letting the two old friends talk.  
  
"So, I hear you've met up with my brother, Ron." Ginny said. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yesterday. He seemed nice, although I cant remember any different." She said, chuckling.  
  
Harry watched the two girls chat while he started cooking a late breakfast. He turned on the stove and was about to put the pan on it when someone walked into the house without even bothering to knock.  
  
"Morning all! I got your paper. Honestly mate, you need a dog or something." Ron said, waving the paper in one hand and throwing it on the table. Harry laughed as Ron walked over to Ginny. "Hey, you're back early.' He kissed her on the cheek and looked at Hermione, looking slightly surprised.  
  
"Hermione. Nice to see you again so soon." He said, smiling. Hermione nodded.  
  
"You too, Ron." She said warmly. Ron started at her for a fraction of a second, before walking back into the kitchen to talk to his brother-in-law.  
  
"Gees, she must still be an early riser. What's she doing here so early?" he asked, looking in the fridge. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Actually, she didn't leave. She stayed the night." Harry then proceeded to tell Ron of the events of that morning. Ron laughed after Harry had finished.  
  
"That's hilarious. Nearly took your head off I expect? She's scary when she gets all fired up isn't she?" he said. Harry nodded in earnest, giving Ron plates so he could set the table.  
  
They all came and sat down at the small round table, enjoying Harry's fresh batch of bacon and eggs. Hermione sat silent for a while, just listening to the conversations that surrounded her. She loved listening to Ron speak; as he would speak with such enthusiasm that would have to make even the most morbid of people crack a smile.  
  
"So anyway, what's on the agenda for today?" Harry said, wiping his face with a serviette. Ginny slouched her shoulder and let her eyes close.  
  
"Sleep!" she said drowsily. They laughed as Harry nodded.  
  
"Ok, that's you taken care of. How about you?" he said, looking at Hermione. She sat up a bit straighter.  
  
"Well, I actually don't know. My boss told me not to go into work today." She said chuckling. 'I've got to get changed out of yesterday's clothes however. So, I guess I'd better go." She said, standing up. Harry and Ron both stood up and walked her to the door.  
  
"Look er, I'll walk you home." Ron said bashfully. Hermione looked a bit unsure.  
  
"I don't want you to feel obligated." She said, but Ron shook his head.  
  
"Nah, I've got nothing to do today. You're welcome to occupy me." He said, grinning. Hermione smiled and nodded. She turned to Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Thank you so much for last night." She said. Harry smiled and hugged her.  
  
"No trouble at all." He said. Ginny hugged her as well.  
  
"I really do apologize for this morning." She said. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Not at all." She said. Harry and Ginny watched Hermione and Ron walk out the door and off into the street together. Ginny sighed and closed the door. She turned to face Harry, who looked like all his Christmas's had come at once. Ginny laughed softly and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him.  
  
"Look at you. You're all giddy with excitement." She said. Harry smiled widely at her.  
  
"She's back, Gin. Can you believe it?" he said. Ginny laughed and kissed him.  
  
"Definitely." She said. Harry cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her again, this time more deeply.  
  
"You've got no idea how much I missed you." He said in her ear. She chuckled and raised and eyebrow suggestively, tracing circles with her finger on his back.  
  
"Why don't you show me?" she whispered huskily, as she grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
*How was that? Any good? Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

* Chapter 5! I'm enjoying writing this story. Are you enjoying reading it? Let me know!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, where are you working now?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione.  
  
"At a Café just outside London. Its called 'Evergreen'. Have you heard of it?" she asked. Ron thought for a moment.  
  
"No, actually I can't say that I have. You enjoy working there?" he asked, turning the corner with her. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's great. My first real job and all. Not many people would take in a person with no history of herself." She said. Ron nodded knowingly. "Well, this is my building. Care to come up?" she asked, getting her keys out. Ron thought about it for a moment. Did he dare put himself in that position? For him, this time they had just shared was as familiar as the feeling of walking, or the sound of trees blowing in the wind. But for her, it was a whole new experience, as she knew nothing of their past together. Ron shoved these thoughts aside, nodded and followed her up to her apartment. They walked the two flights of stairs together, saying nothing, when finally they reached her door.  
  
"Well, this is it. I'm sure you're used to much better, being a professional sports star and all." She said, unlocking the door and walking in. Ron followed and looked around. It was pretty much what he expected. It was maintained well and was a bit small, but cozy at the same time. Ron chuckled.  
  
"No, it's great. It practically screams 'Hermione' as soon as you enter.' He walked around and his eyes fell onto the large bookcase that was on his left, just by the small T.V. He laughed. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked her hands on her hips and grinning. Ron turned to her and smiled, indicating to the bookcase.  
  
"Some things never change." He said simply. She looked at him questioningly, and he walked over to the bookcase, picking out a book and looking at it.  
  
"You always had a thing about books. If there was a problem to be solved, it was off to the library." He said, flipping through the pages. Hermione smiled and sat down on the coffee table in front of him. "The material you're reading however has changed significantly." He muttered, but she heard him.  
  
"What did I used to read then?" she asked. Ron looked up at her, realizing what he said.  
  
"Well, er... it was...it doesn't matter." He said, waving his hand dismissively and putting the book back. Hermione sighed, not really accepting that as a real answer, but decided to leave it anyway.  
  
"You want something to drink?" she asked, getting up. Ron nodded, looking at a photo on her wall.  
  
"Sure. That would be great." He said. Hermione nodded and walked into the kitchen area.  
  
"Make yourself at home." She called. Ron shrugged, smirked and jumped onto the couch, kicking his shoes off and putting his feet onto the coffee table. Hermione laughed, bringing him a glass of Coke.  
  
"Sorry, it's all I've really got. I'm out of tea." She said bashfully. Ron smiled anyway.  
  
"Oh well. Don't worry about it." He said, taking a sip of it. Hermione sighed and took a sip of her own.  
  
"So, tell me about us." She said. Ron coughed into his glass, his eyes wide.  
  
"W-What about us?" he stuttered. Hermione looked at him curiously.  
  
"Well, about our friendship. Harry said we were very close." She said. Ron relaxed a bit, took a breath and turned to face her.  
  
"Well, yes. We were. Although it was a bit shaky at first, we did become excellent friends. Harry and I had a bit of a knack for getting into trouble a LOT at school, and no matter how much you protested, you were always there with a solution or a way out." He said proudly. Hermione smiled evilly.  
  
"You know, you two did look a lot like mischief makers." She said, poking him in the arm. Ron chuckled, ignoring the tingle in his arm. "Where did we go to school?" she asked. Ron avoided her gaze.  
  
"Er, it was a boarding school." He said quickly, standing up and walking around. Hermione frowned. Why was it she could get no straight answers from any of them?  
  
"A mixed boarding school? That's different." She said, also standing up and desperate for more information. Ron nodded.  
  
"Yeah. It is." He mumbled. Hermione noticed that his ears were going red. She walked up behind him, ready to ask more questions when he spun around quickly, finding himself very close to her.  
  
For what seemed like hours, they just stared at each other. Ron breathed in her scent that surprisingly, had not changed. Her lips were parted and her breathing started to increase. He wanted to badly just to lean in and see if it was the same as he remembered.  
  
Hermione looked up into his blue eyes, feeling something she was very certain she would never have experienced in reality. He was looking at her with a somewhat longing expression that Hermione couldn't place. It was like waking up from a daze and finally realizing what was in front of her. She shook herself and took a step back, looking at the floor. Ron blinked, the longing on his eyes leaving as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
"Er, well, I'd better go." He said, putting his shoes back on and heading to the door. Hermione followed.  
  
"Well, um... will I be seeing you again any time soon?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound too desperate. Ron turned to her and smiled.  
  
"No problem. I wouldn't dream of not wanting to." He said smiling a charming smile that made Hermione's stomach to another flip. She smiled and nodded. Ron walked out into the hallway and waved, turning around and walking down the stairs and out of sight. She shut the door and leaned against it, breathing hard. She suddenly felt the need for a shower, so she went into the bathroom and stripped, memories of the dream with the mysterious red-headed stranger running though her head the whole time.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Hermione was in a field, holding some sort of stick. There were flashes of green and red lights everywhere, illuminating what appeared to be some kind of war. She felt herself raise her arm and point the stick at a cloaked figure that was running towards her.  
  
"STUPEFY!" she yelled, sending the man flying backwards onto the ground, collapsing into a heap. She looked around and saw many people fallen, blood everywhere. She muttered the word "Lumos", and the end of the stick in her hand began to glow and sent out a beam of light onto the scene in front of her. She spotted and black figure out of the corner of her eye, and before she had time to react, he pointed his stick at her and screamed...  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Her world went black.  
  
Hermione woke up screaming, desperate to get out from under her covers. She looked around wildly, making sure she was awake. She calmed down slightly, reached over to her bedside table and grabbed a pen and paper, writing down the two foreign words that she had dreamed. She looked back over her notes. They were filled with little tid-bits of information that she had collected over the past few nights.  
  
Once her breathing had slowed down to normal, she placed her notepad and pen back on the table and lay back down, closing her eyes and giving into sleep minutes later.  
  
***************************************************************** "Well, thank god that's over with! Seriously though, I'm thinking of taking a holiday. Lately I have to drag myself out of bed just to open up! And this is what I love for God's sake. I shouldn't have to convince myself to go to work every day." Natalie was talking very fast, and Carly was listening with a sympathetic ear. Hermione however, had hardly heard a word she had said. Carly poked her in the ribs, causing her to jump.  
  
"You ok, Len?" she asked. Hermione nodded, although she was still distant. "Uh huh. Well, either someone's died, or this is a new gothic phase for you. Am I getting warm? She said, raising an eyebrow. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"No. I'm not depressed or anything. I'm just deep in thought." She finished with a sigh. Natalie laughed and banged a fist on the bench.  
  
"She's finally found some drama! Thank the lord!" she said, throwing her arms up in the air. Carly practically screamed and spun around quickly on her stool to face Hermione.  
  
"Come on, spill! What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" she said excitedly, tapping Hermione's forehead. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Well, the other day, I walked into this guy...."  
  
"Oooooooooh! She's found a boyfriend! And here I was afraid that you'd turned off men forever." Natalie said. Hermione laughed and put her hands up.  
  
"No! No, he's someone what knew me. You know, before the accident." She said. Carly whistled in a low tone.  
  
"Wow. No wonder you're all dreamy. Found out anything new?" she probed.  
  
"Oh yeah! Heaps. But, it still feels like something's missing. Like I haven't been told everything." She muttered. They sat there in silence for a few moments, before Natalie spoke up.  
  
"Well you two, get out of here before I kick you in the ass. I'm closing up tonight." She said in a matter-of-factly tone. Carly and Hermione looked at each other, then back at their boss.  
  
"But, you were just complaining about...."  
  
"I don't care. Go on! Get out and get drunk or something." Nat said, cutting Carly off with a grin. Carly went to say something, but Hermione was already at the door.  
  
"See? Helen's got the right idea. See you later." Nat called as Hermione walked out of the door, she turned around and smiled at them.  
  
"By the way...' She said, smiling at them. 'It's Hermione.' And she walked out into the warm night, smiling the whole way back to her flat.  
  
********************************************************  
  
*Any good? Crap? Let me know! 


	6. Chapter 6

*Here's Chapter 6! Please review, I need your opinions!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron got out of the shower late on Saturday morning, as he was exhausted from his training session the night before. He walked naked into his bedroom and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and jeans, followed by a pair of socks. He forgot about drying his hair and reached for one of his Chudley Cannons shirts, until there was a knock at the door. He sighed and went to the door. He opened it, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Hermione." He said, a bit surprised. She smiled at him bashfully.  
  
"Hey. How are you?" she asked. Ron smiled, leaning against the door.  
  
"I'm great. How are you?" he asked. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yes, I'm good.' She said. She let her eyes wander over his bare chest, droplets of water running down it from his wet hair. 'Stop that!' she yelled at herself. Ron realized he was being rude making her stand out in the hallway.  
  
"Come in." he said, opening the door fully and standing aside. She smiled in thanks and walked into the flat that Ron called home. She definitely was not expecting it to be what she was experiencing. She was under the impression that being a professional sports star, he would have a fair amount of money and thus, would want to splurge on an expensive dwelling. The apartment she found herself in however, was hardly that much bigger than her own.  
  
"Sorry about the mess. I wasn't really expecting anyone and I only woke up about half an hour ago." He said, chuckling. Hermione smiled.  
  
"No, it's fine. I'm sorry to just turn up like this." She said, looking around. Ron moved around behind her, clearing clothes off the couch. Hermione caught a glance of what appeared to be some sort of robe, but strangely enough was a bright orange. Ron threw it into a wash basket and moved in front of it, blocking her view.  
  
"So, how did you know where to find me?" he asked.  
  
"I rang Harry this morning and he told me your address. I hope you don't mind." She added, looking closely at one of the photos. It was family of 8, all of them with red hair. Hermione smiled as she looked at a younger version of Ron with what appeared to be a rat on his shoulder. He looked to be about 13 or 14. She looked away, then back extremely quickly. She blinked and looked at it again. She could have sworn that the picture had moved. She laughed at the stupidity of the thought and turned around to face the adult Ron, dismissing it as a trick of the light.  
  
"Nah, it's all good. It's a good thing to wake up and find a beautiful woman at your door. Doesn't happen to me everyday." He said smiling. Hermione blushed. She couldn't remember anyone telling her she was beautiful except for Carly, who commented on it at least 3 times a day at work. Ron seemed to notice her bashfulness, but didn't push the subject. He did however realize that he was half naked. He looked at her, his ears going red.  
  
"Well er, if you'll excuse me for a few minutes, I'll finish getting dressed and what-not. Make yourself at home." He said, walking out of the room. Hermione sighed and looked around, swinging her arms at her side. His apartment was very nice. It was basically clean, except for assorted clothes scattered all over the place. She looked around to see a small shelf with books on it. Her curiosity soared and she walked over to it, looking at the titles on the spines of the books. They were extremely strange.  
  
"Standard book of spells; Grade 6? Hogwarts: A history? Quidditch through the ages?" she muttered to herself. 'What kind of books are they?' she wondered. She shrugged and looked around some more. She looked in a corner to see a broomstick leaning against the wall. This wouldn't have struck her as strange, except for the obvious fact that this was no normal broomstick. Yes, that's definitely what it was, but it was shaped differently. She stood next to it and cocked her head to the side to see the words 'Firebolt' written up the side of the handle. Hermione frowned at it, wondering why anyone would want to own something like that. It obviously would be useless for cleaning.  
  
Things in this apartment were bugging her. Not in an annoying way, but in a de-ja-vu type of way. She sighed and turned to walk to the couch, when something on the coffee table caught her attention. She spotted a thin stick sitting underneath some socks. She pulled it out from underneath and examined it. It was like the stick Harry had dropped the day she had met him, although it was a bit longer and the wood was a lighter shade.  
  
Realization dawned as she realized she had dreamt about this stick the other night, her dream about the field. She fingers tingled as she positioned the stick in her hand like it had been in her dream. 'What could be so important about a stick that I would dream about it, and Harry and Ron would also happen to have one?' the thought. She waved it around like a child did, pretending a broken branch was a sword. Hermione smiled and jabbed it in front of her. She pointed it at a cushion on Ron's couch and without thinking, said "Stupefy!" and a red stream of light came out of the wand hitting the cushion with force, sending feathers and ripped cloth flying everywhere.  
  
Hermione screamed and fell backwards onto the floor, still clutching the stick in her right hand. Ron came stamping into the room, looking around wildly.  
  
"What?" he yelled. He looked at the feathers floating down onto the floor to lie amongst ripped pieces of material. His eyes then shifted to the trembling, terrified heap that was Hermione lying on the floor, looking at the mess in front of her and clutching Ron's wand in her hand. Ron relaxed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Oh hell." He muttered. He walked over and held his hand out for Hermione. She looked up at him with wide eyes, and shakily took his offered hand. He pulled her up and looked at her with concern.  
  
"You ok?" he asked quietly. Hermione nodded, and then all at once started talking extremely fast.  
  
"Ok, so I wasn't snooping I swear! I just saw this stick laying on your coffee table and I've been having dreams about one just the same so I experimented and I'm really sorry about your cushion." She said in one huge breath. Ron would have laughed, had he not been so worried. She looked at him with fear, and he sighed, holding out his hand to her.  
  
"Give me my wand." He said simply. Whatever reaction Hermione had been expecting, it certainly wasn't this. She started at him for a few moments.  
  
"Your what?" she said. Ron sighed.  
  
"My wand." He said, indicating to her right hand. She looked down at the stick in her hand, and then back at him. She mutely handed it to him in a dreamlike state. He took it off her and placed it in his back pocket, out of sight. Hermione's head suddenly became painfully full with questions. Ron seemed to sense this, as he sat her down at the table. He himself did not sit down, but ran a hand through his hair and began pacing in front of her.  
  
"I suppose you've got a million questions buzzing in that little head of yours right now." He said. Hermione gaped at him.  
  
"Oh, you mean besides the fact that I just blew up your furniture and I've been having exact dreams of the same actions? Well forgive me for being a little hysterical!" she snapped sarcastically at him. Ron turned to her as if to say something, but seemed to think better of it.  
  
Ron sighed and walked over to the fireplace and grabbed what appeared to be a pot of powder off the mantelpiece. He turned to her.  
  
"Ok. You've had enough of not knowing. It's time you found out who you really are. But I can't tell you alone." Hermione went to ask him what that was meant to mean, but all he did was throw a fistful of powder into the fire and called, "Harry Potter, get your head in here right now." Hermione snorted at the stupidity of this act, when all of a sudden, the unmistakable form of Harry's head appeared in the fireplace, sitting in a mound of flames. Hermione was too shocked to even cry out in surprise.  
  
"Mate, can you apparate over here now, please?" Ron asked in a tired manner. Harry looked up at him with curiosity.  
  
"What for?" he asked and then he spotted Hermione looking white faced at him. His bodiless head snapped up at Ron. "Are you insane?" he asked. Ron closed his eyes and let out a breath.  
  
"Just get over here. She knows." He said. Hermione looked at the scene in front of her. 'She knows? I know nothing apparently!' she thought outraged. Harry sighed and his head disappeared with a 'pop'. Ron turned and sat down next to Hermione at the table, putting his head in his hands. Hermione went to say something when there was a 'crack', and a full-bodied Harry appeared next to her. She yelped with surprised and stood up, backing away.  
  
"Hermione, please sit down." Harry urged, taking a step towards her. She shook her head.  
  
"No! I don't know what all this is, but touch me and I swear to god you will no longer have the ability to reproduce." He said in a low, confident voice. Harry's eyes widened, but all Ron did was snort.  
  
"Hermione, sit the hell down if you want a friggen explanation!" he said. Hermione looked at the two men in front of her. She considered just walking out, but her desire to find out what had just happened was far to strong. She reluctantly sat down at the table in front of Ron, Harry following suit. Ron chuckled and looked at Harry.  
  
"Always the gentleman you are. You'd think you'd be used to her stubbornness." He said, stretching out his lags and crossing his arms over his chest. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Well, er... I don't know the best way to break it to you." He said. Hermione stared at him with interest.  
  
"Just say it. How bad can it be?" she said. Harry shrugged and took the same position as Ron.  
  
"You're a witch." Harry said simply, looking her straight in the eye. Hermione stared at him for a second, before laughing. She looked at Ron, expecting him to be in on the joke, but he had an expression of complete seriousness. She sobered up and looked at them.  
  
"Y-You're serious?" she asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry and I are wizards. And you, just like us have magic within you." Ron said. Hermione leant back on her chair, trying to take all this in.  
  
"What spell did you use?" Harry asked, indicating to the mess behind him. Hermione sighed.  
  
"I don't know. I just said the first thing that came to mind. How did it go...Supety? No, Stupefy!" she said. Harry whistled.  
  
"That must have been some kick-ass stunning spell." He said to himself.  
  
"Where did you hear that spell?" Ron asked. Hermione shifted in her seat.  
  
"Well, I've been having dreams lately. Different ones every night. Sometimes I'm in a field with people everywhere, other times I'm in darkness, looking at the blurry outlines of people I can't make out." She said. After a few moments of silence, she banged her fist on the table in frustration, making the men jump. She put her face in her hands and her bottom lip began to tremble.  
  
"Damn it! This is so frustrating!" she cried. Ron and Harry exchanged glances. Ron shifted closer and patted her arm in what he hoped was a reassuring way.  
  
"Ok. We'll tell you everything we know. Up until when you disappeared. You think you can handle it?" Harry asked. Hermione lifted her head and wiped her eyes. She looked at both of them in turn and finally, nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready."  
  
Ron took in a breath, and began their story.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
* Any good? Please review and let me know! 


	7. Chapter 7

* Chapter 7! I hope you enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione filled up glasses with orange juice, not really paying attention to what she was doing. She was looking around the Café in wonder.  
  
'How can all these people not notice a complete world existing right under their noses?' she thought.  
  
It had been 2 days since she had been told about her past and all the wonderful, yet strange and dark things it held. She, Harry and Ron had talked for hours, catching her up with their entire history, such as how they had met and how they had finally become such good friends. She smiled as she remembered the story of how Ron and Harry had almost been expelled for school in their second year for flying a car into a tree.  
  
She shook herself out of her daze and carried the drinks over to one of the tables, handing them out to the last customers of the day. She smiled as they said thanks and went back to behind the bar to clean some more plates and glasses. It was near closing time, as they closed at 5:oopm on Mondays. Carly came up to her and smiled.  
  
"You have had a dreamy expression on your face all day! Come on, spill. What drama have we found now?" she urged. Hermione laughed and threw a tea towel onto her shoulder.  
  
"Not much. I just have a lot more knowledge in my brain now than I did two days ago." She said elusively. Carly laughed.  
  
"How much info can that squishy thing in there hold? It's a wonder your head hasn't popped yet." She said. "But just for the record, I like that you've changed your name to Hermione. That's a pretty name."  
  
"I didn't change it on purpose. It's my real name silly." She said, smiling. Carly laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah. I never thought of that." She said, smiling. Hermione did like Carly immensely, but sometimes she wondered if someone was home upstairs, as the saying goes. Carly went out into the back room and began talking with Natalie, leaving Hermione to write down today's total in the book. She heard the door open and someone come in, sitting down at the bar in front of her.  
  
"Hey. Can I get a chocolate thick shake?" came a deep male voice.  
  
"Sorry, but were about to close." She said, without looking up. The man laughed.  
  
"Surely you can make an exception?" he said. Hermione lifted her head up and smiled, realizing who it was.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" she asked, closing the book. Ron smiled at her and shrugged.  
  
"Well, I figured I might as well come and see you. You're right. This place is pretty cool. Y'know, for a muggle bar that is." He said, muttering the last part. Hermione laughed softly. She now knew what a muggle was, along with many other terms she had picked up along the way. "Besides,' he continued 'Harry and Ginny have gone out tonight for a little "Husband and Wife" time, so I thought maybe we could catch up a bit more. I'm sure you've still got questions." He said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes, I certainly do." She said. Hermione went to say something else when she was bumped aside by the hip.  
  
"Why hello there." Said Natalie, holding out her hand to Ron. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet. I'm Natalie." She said. Ron smiled politely at her and shook her hand.  
  
"Ron. Nice to meet you." He said smiling at her. Hermione opened her mouth, but again was cut off by Carly jumping in an introducing herself. Hermione frowned slightly, as Ron took in Carly's appearance. Now usually, she was used to guys giving Carly the once over, as she was extraordinarily beautiful. But somehow this was different. She had the distinct feeling that there could have been a twinge of jealousy. Hermione then snorted at the idea. 'Jealous? What's there to be jealous of? He's not your boyfriend.' She thought. But a smaller part of her brain was hoping that he would look at her like that as well.  
  
"So, here I was thinking I'd met all of her friends, and up you pop." Said Carly in what Hermione knew was her flirtatious voice. She frowned slightly.  
  
"Yes, well I only met Ron again about a week ago." She said, taking off her apron and going for her coat, trying not to sound impatient. Ron smiled as he watched her fuss.  
  
'God she's beautiful.' He thought to himself. "Yeah. The best surprise ever it was, getting her back. Thank god for my brother-in-law's clumsiness." He said airily to Carly. They laughed as Ron stood up and walked over to the door, opening it for Hermione. She smiled in thanks and turned back to Natalie and Carly.  
  
"I'll see you guys on Wednesday!" she called. Natalie smiled and gave her a thumbs-up, while Carly winked suggestively at her. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiled and walked out into the street with Ron.  
  
Carly and Natalie sighed as the watched them walk out into the street.  
  
"He's in love." Natalie said simply. Carly nodded.  
  
"Definitely. And her?" Natalie sighed.  
  
"Don't know yet. We'll have to wait and see."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked curiously. Ron smiled at her next to him.  
  
"Just a little surprise I thought you would like. That's all. Although you're wracking my brain. I haven't used the normal bus for ages." He said. Hermione looked at him with interest.  
  
"Wizards have a bus?" she said in a low voice. Ron smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yup. It's called the Knight Bus. Its an experience you'll never forget." He said, chuckling slightly. Everything about magic and this new world fascinated her to no end, and she was always thirsty for more information.  
  
"So, what does Ginny do for a living?" she asked.  
  
"She's school governor for Hogwarts." He said proudly. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Gee, she must be rather good at her job. How old is she?"  
  
"Nearly 22. She's always been like that, the little achiever." He said, smiling. Hermione smiled and looked at Ron for a few seconds, taking in the features of his face. His chin cleanly shaven, his red fringe just a bit too long, bit still short enough as not to be annoying.  
  
They sat in silence for a few more minutes, before Ron leaned over Hermione slightly to look out the window.  
  
"Ok, this is our stop." He said, pushing the button to let the driver know. Hermione put her coat on and stepped off the bus with Ron onto the pavement.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Hermione said, putting on her sunglasses and looking up at Ron with a grin. He smiled.  
  
"Well, look around. Does this street do anything for you?" he asked. Hermione looked around at the surrounding area. There were many beautiful homes, each as interesting as the next. She concentrated, trying to search for a memory of this street....but none came. The feeling of de-ja-vu was strong here, but once again she could not place where she had seen any of this before.  
  
"No. Sorry. Where are we?" she asked, looking back at him. He smiled and looked ahead of them.  
  
"See that house?" he pointed to a large house near the end of the street. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
" Well, that my dear, is where you spent the first 11 years of your little muggle life before you came to Hogwarts." He said with humor. Hermione's stomach clenched and her excitement had reached new levels. She smiled and ran up the street, Ron following close behind.  
  
She stopped in front of the house, taking it all in. It was a large, two- story house with a beautifully kept garden and a welcoming feeling that would make anyone feel like they had come home after a long day at work. She sighed and felt Ron stand next to her.  
  
"You want to meet your parents?" he asked. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Of course I do! It's just....' she trailed off, looking at the ground.  
  
"Yeah. You're nervous." He said understandingly. Hermione sighed and nodded. Ron grabbed her hand and led her up the pathway, up the steps and to the front door. He paused and looked at her. "You ready?" he asked, squeezing her hand reassuringly. She took a deep breath and nodded. Ron smiled, pressed the doorbell button and stepped in front of her slightly. Hermione looked at the back of his head questioningly, before she understood.  
  
'He wants to surprise them.' She thought with a smirk.  
  
Ron smiled as Hermione's mother Elizabeth answered the door. She looked up at him and a huge grin spread across her face.  
  
"Ron! How marvelous to see you!" she said, kissing his cheek. Ron smiled down at her.  
  
"You too Liz. Is Jake home?" he asked, looking over her shoulder. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, he is, would you like me to get him for you?" she asked. Ron shook his head.  
  
"No, no. Actually I what I have behind my back concerns both of you." He said, smiling cheekily. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you up to Ronald Weasley?" she asked. Ron shrugged, smiled and stepped aside to reveal a nervous yet excited looking Hermione. Elizabeth's eyes widened, as she put a hand to her mouth and laughed with shock.  
  
"Oh my god!" she whispered. Hermione smiled at the mother she could not remember. "Jake! Come here!" Elizabeth yelled. Hermione saw a man hurry out into the entrance hall, looking at his wife.  
  
"What?" he asked worriedly. He then spotted Hermione and mimicked his wife's expressions. Hermione felt she should say something but she didn't get the chance as her mother pulled her into a hug. Her father wrapped his arms around the two women and hugged them both tightly. Ron gave them a few moments, before clearing his throat.  
  
"Um, maybe we should step inside. There are a few things that need to be explained." He said, putting his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. Hermione's parents broke away and her mother wiped her eyes, nodding.  
  
"Of course, of course. Come in both of you." Jake said, opening the door wider. Hermione gave Ron one last look, before walking into her old home, having a previously unknown feeling completion rush over her.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
*Well, there's chapter 7! Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

* Howdy everyone! Thanks for your reviews, they've been great! I hope your enjoying this story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sat at her small dining, table eating her dinner and completely lost in thought. It was very hard to believe that in only just over a week, she had found not only a person from her past, but had also found her parents once again. She had gone the past 5 years dreaming all this would happen and how happy she would be once she found her family again, but now that it had all happened, she still felt unsatisfied  
  
Not that she wasn't happy with meeting up with everyone again. She was. But there was still the fact that she could not for the life of her figure out how she had managed to end up in her situation in the first place. She sighed and took a sip of her butterbeer (which Ginny had insisted on buying for her) and strained her brain again.  
  
"Damn it." She cursed to herself. She had been having dreams every night for the past week, and she was now totally convinced that they were not just figments of her imagination, but memories. They had to be. A few times the faces and images were more clear, such as a man with half-moon glasses and a very long beard she could remember, looked at her with admiration. Other times, there were two other people with her who she was convinced were Harry and Ron.  
  
But the ones that shook her the most, were her alone with someone that could only be Ron, as the flaming red hair was a dead give-away. 'It certainly can't have been Ginny' she joked with herself. These dreams she had about Ron were definitely not for little children's eyes. Oh, there was no sex or anything, but what occurred was definitely a private thing. It would always be her and Ron, alone somewhere caressing or kissing each other like no one else in the world mattered.  
  
But were they memories, or was she just fantasizing? She definitely didn't have the stones to ask him about it. She was saved from thinking more things about Ron, by her phone ringing. She sighed, put down her fork and went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" she asked in a tired voice.  
  
"Hey Hermione. It's Ginny." Came the unmistakable voice of Ginny. Hermione smiled. Somehow, Hermione always cheered up when Ginny was in a good mood around her.  
  
"Hey. How are you?" she asked.  
  
"Good. I hope I'm not disturbing you." She said. Hermione took the phone back over to the table so she could finish her dinner.  
  
"No, not really. Just pondering." She said.  
  
"Great. Well, are you busy tomorrow night?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "No, actually I'm not working." She said, taking a bite of her potato.  
  
"Great! Well, er Harry, Ron and I sort of have this weekly tradition, where we go out to the local club every Friday night, and we were wondering if you would like to come." Hermione smiled at Ginny's enthusiasm.  
  
"Um, sure. Ok, what time?" she said, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Well, we usually go about 9, so how about we pick you up about quarter to?" she asked. Hermione smiled at Ginny's failing attempt to sound calm, and not extremely excited.  
  
"Sure, no problem. I'll be ready." She said.  
  
"Great! Well, er I must go. Harry's attempting to cook a roast, and I'm afraid for the safety of our house as well as the ones surrounding." She said in a hushed tone. Hermione laughed as she heard Harry's protests in the background.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow night." She chuckled. Ginny said goodbye and they both hung up. Hermione smiled in afterthought for a few seconds, before she realized something that wiped the smile clean off her face. She got up, ran into her bedroom and threw open the doors of her closet. She sighed as she examined the contents that filled it. There were no clothes suitable for going out to a club in her entire wardrobe. Hermione, in her opinion, was the plainest Jane on the planet, and her clothing seemed to only enforce this fact.  
  
She closed the doors slowly, wondering how she should tackle this situation. She didn't have the money right now to spend on new, expensive clothes that she would most likely never wear again. She thought for a moment. What she needed, was someone she could borrow nice clothes off. What she needed, was someone to help her out who knew a lot about all of this.  
  
What she needed, was....  
  
***  
  
"Carly! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Hermione shouted, sitting down at the bar of her work. Carly came out from the back room, her long blonde hair up in a messy ponytail, but yet still looking great.  
  
"Hey baby girl. Isn't it your day off?" she asked, getting a bottle of Bourbon down of a shelf. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yeah. But listen, what time do you get off work?" she asked. Carly sighed and looked at her watch.  
  
"I get off at 5. Why?" she asked. Hermione sighed.  
  
"I need a favor." She said. Carly looked at her, indicating for her to go on. Hermione looked away. "Well, er, I'm kind of going out tonight, to a club. And I um, don't really have clothes that could be considered decent in the club sector." Carly smiled.  
  
"Ok. So, you want to borrow some of my clothes?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah. But also...I was wondering if...' Hermione let out a breath and looked at the bench. 'I was wondering if you could help me get ready." She said embarrassed. Carly swelled up and her eyes widened. Hermione screwed up her face in anticipation of what was to come. And sure enough, Carly squealed, ran around to the other side of the bar and grabbed Hermione.  
  
"Oh my god! Is 'Miss Stubborn' finally letting me have my way? Oh, you have no idea how long I've waited for this day!" she practically screamed. People everywhere were looking at the scene with interest. Hermione patted Carly on the arm and pulled back.  
  
"So, you'll do it?" she asked. Carly looked at her like she had gone mad. Hermione smiled, knowing the answer even before she asked the question. For many years now, Carly had been itching to get Hermione made over, but Hermione had always refused.  
  
"Of course I'll do it! Ok, I'll be at your place at 7! Don't go locking the doors either, because I'll find another way in!" she said excitedly, poking Hermione in the chest. She laughed, got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you tonight." She called. Carly winked at her as she walked out.  
  
Hermione walked out into the streets of London, feeling both extremely nervous about that night, but to her surprise, also rather excited.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Ron walked into his sister's house at half past 8, not even bothering to knock.  
  
"You two ready?" he called. Harry walked out into the living room, carrying a pair of white sneakers.  
  
"Almost. Ginny's just putting her face on." He muttered, indicating to the bathroom with his head. Ron smiled evilly at his best friend.  
  
"Are we looking to pick up tonight?" he said, smirking. Harry laughed at him, looking down at himself while doing up his shoelaces. Harry was wearing jeans, a simple black shirt that clung to him well and a denim jacket. His hair looked as though it had attempted to be combed, but its failed attempt made it looking even messier than usual.  
  
"You should talk." He said, looking at Ron. Ron smiled and flopped down on the couch. He too was wearing jeans, a tight, light blue t-shirt that showed of his toned body, but he was wearing a leather jacket that went down to just above his knees.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the married one. Besides, I'm not looking for a girl at the moment." He said with a wave of his hand. Ginny walked into the room and snorted.  
  
"You wont be saying that in a few minutes, with Hermione coming tonight and all." She said, looking innocent. Ron's head snapped around to look at her.  
  
"She said yes?" he asked, trying not to sound eager. Ginny smiled and grabbed her coat.  
  
"Yup. I expect her to look extremely hot tonight." She said. Harry smirked and walked up behind her as she was getting her bag ready, wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Not as hot as you." He said. Ginny was wearing a short denim skirt and a spaghetti- strap top, along with leather boots. Ginny smiled, turned and kissed him on the nose.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes behind them and went for the door, but not before throwing the car-keys at Harry's head.  
  
"Come on you two, let's go." He said. He walked out the front door and went to wait in the car, trying not to let himself get to excited about going out tonight.  
  
From what he remembered, Hermione was quite a good dancer. He was eager to find out whether or not that had changed.  
  
He sincerely hoped not.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*How was that? Any good? I'm sorry there wasn't much, but oh well. Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

* Chapter 9! Thanks for your reviews guys! You're all awesome! I hope your enjoying this story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stood in front of her full-length mirror, looking at herself for what seemed the 500th time that hour. She blinked, looked away and then back again. The same thought repeating in her head.  
  
'My god. Is that me? It can't be me. Oh god, it IS me!' the thought. Hermione closed her eyes for a fraction of second, before opening them again. She sighed, finally accepting the fact that her mirror wasn't lying.  
  
As soon as Carly had practically broken the door down to get to her, Hermione had immediately begun regretting her request for help. But surprisingly, Carly was extremely good at what she did, and although she was extremely enthusiastic, she did not make Hermione look like a clown. In fact, as Hermione looked at herself again, she had to admit it was quite the opposite.  
  
Hermione's hair had been styled and now had soft curls that fell to just below her shoulders. Her outfit was simple, yet effective. She was wearing tight, light blue hipster jeans with traces of glitter running up them, boots, and a tight white shirt with thin black stripes that had sleeves rolled up to her elbows. It had a black, sleeveless vest covering it. Her make-up was simple, but brought out her sharpened features well.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile. She thought that she would be slightly uncomfortable being dressed up in such a way, as she was so used to wearing plain, boring clothes. But she was surprised at how comfortable she felt. She actually felt rather pretty, but she wouldn't dare say that out loud.  
  
Hermione jumped slightly at the sound of a knock at the door. She sighed and walked to her front door. She took in a deep breath, stood up straight and confident and opened the door to see Ginny standing there, looking fabulous. Hermione noticed how long her hair actually was, as she had always seen her with her hair up in a ponytail. It was a few inches longer than her own, and it was layered. Hermione smiled as Ginny gave her the once over.  
  
"Looking fine!" she said, stepping over the threshold. Hermione smiled at the compliment and raised an eyebrow at Ginny.  
  
"I could say the same for you." She said, smirking. Ginny laughed and shrugged in a casual manner.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Come on, the boys are in the car." She said, stepping back out into the hallway. Hermione nodded, grabbed the denim trench coat Carly had loaned her, followed Ginny out the door and locked up her flat. They paused and Ginny grinned cheekily at Hermione. She noticed that it was not unlike Ron's.  
  
"You ready?" she asked. Hermione nodded and followed her out of the building and out to the car.  
  
**  
  
"Gees, now long can it take Gin to walk up 2 flights of stairs?" Ron said, looking out the window.  
  
"About 43 seconds." Harry said without thinking. Ron turned his head to face him slowly and gaped at him.  
  
"Ok, firstly that was a rhetorical question. Secondly, I know even want to know HOW you know that." Ron said, turning back to the window. Harry chuckled.  
  
Ron was about to say something else, when Ginny finally emerged from the building followed by Hermione. Ron's mouth dropped open as he took in her appearance. She looked absolutely wonderful, and Ron was pretty sure that he would never forget this image that had somehow been burned into his eyeballs. He swiveled in his seat as Hermione walked around to the other side of the car and got in, as did Ginny. Hermione smiled at him warmly, trying extremely hard not to take in his body that was hiding only behind his jacket. Harry paused for a minute to look out his rear vision window, before exchanging a significant look with Ginny and driving off.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Got a new friend, hey guys?" Said the bouncer to Harry. He smiled and beamed at Hermione, who was taking in everything.  
  
"No, just an old one. Thanks Darcy." He said as the bouncer let the four friends straight through. Ginny grabbed Hermione hand and dragged her in first. Hermione laughed and blinked as the lights changed. Ginny looked around and beamed.  
  
"Welcome to our little outlet." She said, waving a hand around. Hermione laughed and let herself be dragged up a few stairs onto a different level to a table, Harry and Ron not far behind. They all sat down at a table that was in an extremely well placed spot. It seemed to be in equal distance from the dance floor and the bar.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, making sure that she was taking this experience well. But to both his relief and surprise, the only affect the club atmosphere was having on her was apparently a good one. He smiled and looked at the dance floor. He immediately wanted to dance, but then stopped, knowing that no matter how many girls he danced with tonight, none would be as good as he knew Hermione was.  
  
"I'll get us some drinks shall I? Hermione, what are you drinking?" Harry asked, standing up. Hermione thought for a moment.  
  
"Just a Cruizer thanks." She said. Harry nodded, kissed Ginny on the cheek and walked off into the crowd. Ginny began pointing out certain areas to Hermione, as a blonde haired girl with a very short skirt came up beside Ron.  
  
"Hey. You wanna dance?" she asked in a high, girly voice. Ron really didn't want to, but he figured he should be polite and give the girl one dance. He nodded and stood up.  
  
"Back in a sec." He said to the girls. They waved as Ron was dragged off onto the dance floor. Ginny sighed and relaxed into her chair.  
  
"So, what do you think? Not bad eh?" she said smiling. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yeah. It's great." She said. She looked down at the dance floor and found Ron dancing with the girl. Although, something didn't look right. He seemed very reluctant to touch her in any way. But, aside from this fact, Hermione took in the obviousness that Ron was a very good dancer. Ginny laughed at Hermione's expression.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Ron's turned quite popular here, as you no doubt have guessed. Who would have thought he was such a good dancer? Too bad Percy didn't inherit that trait. The rest of us have it though. Oh well, his bad." She said, laughing. Hermione smiled and bobbed her head along with the music as Harry came back with the drinks.  
  
They sat there for a few minutes in silence, before Ron came back to the table and sat down next to Hermione looking a tad out of breath. He took his drink and took a long sip from it. A new song began to play and Ginny squealed, stood up and looked excitedly at Hermione.  
  
"Come on! Let's go!" she said, walking around to her. Hermione didn't have time to protest as Ginny pulled her out of her seat. Hermione stumbled slightly, took off her jacket and let herself be dragged into the middle of the floor.  
  
Once they were down there, Hermione looked at Ginny uncertainly.  
  
"I don't think I remember how to do this." She admitted, slightly embarrassed. Ginny waved a hand dismissively.  
  
"Nonsense. It'll come back. Just move with the music." She said. Ginny spun around on the spot and began dancing. Hermione smiled as she watched her for a moment, realizing that Ginny was right about the dancing trait in their family.  
  
Hermione relaxed, closed her eyes and forced herself not to think about what she was doing. Slowly, she began swinging her hips and moving her feet around in time with the beat. Just as she was getting into it, she heard Ginny laugh.  
  
"Open your eyes." She said. Hermione did, and to her amazement, many people surrounding had stopped dancing just to watch the two women dance. Hermione laughed and 'upped the anti' a bit. Ginny threw her head back and laughed, stepping closer to Hermione. They both laughed and continued to dance.  
  
Ginny was right. The more Hermione danced, the more natural it seemed. Hermione was enjoying herself immensely and when the song finished, she felt a bit sad, even thought there were cheers from the surrounding crowd. Most of them were congratulating Ginny by name, while others patted Hermione on the back. Hermione went to say something to Ginny, but Harry came out of no where, grabbed her and took her away a bit to start dancing, as a new song had started up again. Hermione laughed and turned around to go back to the table, when she walked into Ron. Well, into his chest anyway, as Hermione was definitely shorted than him. She looked up at him to see him looking down at her mischievously.  
  
"Care to dance, Miss Granger?" he said, holding out his hand to her. She raised an eyebrow and snorted.  
  
"Why yes, Mr. Weasley." She said mockingly, taking his hand. Ron pulled her closer and they began to dance. Hermione spun around so her back was against his chest. She closed her eyes and let herself feel instead of think.  
  
Ron put his hands on her hips and moved with her. The song increased in speed slightly, as did their movements. They moved together as they had always done when they danced together. Ron's wishes had been granted. Nothing had changed.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, spun around and looked at Ron. Their eyes connected in a way that seemed could never be broken. She somehow knew what moves he was going to do and when he was going to do it. The feeling of de- ja-vu struck her again, but she ignored it.  
  
The song stopped, as did they. Breathing slightly heavy, they didn't pull apart.  
  
"Ron..' she went to say something, but nothing came out. A slow song came on, and Ron pulled her close again, putting one hand on her waist and grabbing her hand with the other. They swayed in time with the music before Hermione heard something in her ear. It took her a second before she realized it was Ron singing softly to her.  
  
"A million hearts a hurting 'cause they love you. Close your eyes and feel their arms around you now. And baby just like me, I'm sure they're thinking of you. But know some how, this will all work out...' he stopped as if just realizing what he was doing. Hermione looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"You have a wonderful voice." She said. Ron shrugged bashfully.  
  
"Yeah, some people think so." He said. Hermione snorted.  
  
"Well, the ones that don't think so are either deaf or stupid." she said in a final tone. Ron laughed. He went to say something else, when Harry tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Mind if I cut in?" he asked, grinning. Ron sighed and reluctantly let go of Hermione.  
  
"Sure. I just go and dance with my sister." He said, walking off. Hermione laughed and put her hand in Harry's, watching Ron go.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Hermione walked up to her front door, unlocked it and turned around.  
  
"You coming in?" she asked. Ron looked over her shoulder into her flat, and then back at her.  
  
"Er, ok. I'll just tell Harry not to wait for me." He said. Hermione nodded and watched him walk back to the stairs. Hermione walked in and shut the door. She smiled, and then looked around in a wild panic.  
  
Clothes were everywhere. The dishes weren't done and her furniture was all out of shape. She ran around frantically trying to clean up the mess, when Ron walked in, looking amused at her fussing.  
  
"Stop, it's ok. I'm not staying for long." He said. Hermione looked up at him and brushed her hair impatiently out of her face.  
  
"Oh, alright then." She dropped her PJ's on the floor and straightened up, smiling at him. Ron suddenly felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Um, so, did you have a good time tonight?" he asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes! I've definitely never had that much fun." She said in earnest. Ron laughed.  
  
"Yeah. It's good to see you're still as good as you used to be." He said. Hermione went to ask more about that statement, but Ron seemed to back towards the door.  
  
"Well, you're probably tired. So, I guess I'll see you later." He said. Hermione tried not to look disappointed. She wanted him to stay.  
  
"Ok. I'll call you or something." She said. Ron opened the door and turned around to look at her.  
  
"By the way, you looked really beautiful tonight." He said. Hermione smiled, not really knowing what to say.  
  
Ron looked at her for a moment, and before he realized what he was doing, he leant in slightly. Hermione stayed still, but closed hey eyes slightly, but Ron moved at the last minute and kissed her cheek. He pulled back and looked at her.  
  
"Night Hermione." He said quietly, before turning and walking out into the hallway.  
  
Hermione closed the door in a daze, a huge dopey grin crawling up her face. She turned around and walked into her room. She flopped down on her bed, her arms flung out to her side. She felt like a giddy 16-year-ol having a secret crush. Now that Hermione thought about it, it wasn't a bad thing to be feeling things about Ron.  
  
Hermione didn't even bothered to get changed, as she curled up in bed, smiling to herself of the tingling feeling that was left on her cheek.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
*Wow! That was a long chapter! Don't worry; I'm going to get to a bit more drama in the next chapter, so please stay tuned and review.  
  
On a side note, I imagine Ron's singing voice to sound like Brian from the 'Backstreet Boys'. He's got a sweet voice that I think would suit Ron perfectly.  
  
And also, the song he sang are lyrics from "My Beautiful friend." By Guy Sebastian. Go the Fro! 


	10. Chapter 10

* Chapter 10. Ok, I promised drama, and hopefully I can give you some. It wont be 'days of our lives' drama, just little tid-bits.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stood back as Harry got out his wand, and tapped the third brick from the left of a small crack in a wall at the back of a pub she had learned was called, The Leaky Cauldron. Her mouth dropped open as the wall opened up and revealed an alleyway full of many strangely dressed people and equally strange shops. She breathed out a whistle of impressment. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Pretty cool huh?" he said, grabbing her hand and leading her into Diagon Alley. Hermione looked at him as if he had gone mad.  
  
"You're kidding right? This is incredible!" she said. She wished at that moment that she had two sets of eyes, as there was so much to look at all at once. Harry pointed certain things out on their walk down they alley.  
  
"And there's Flourish and Blotts. Huge book store with everything you'll...' But Harry didn't finish as Hermione ran ahead straight into the bookstore. Harry laughed and followed her.  
  
Hermione practically threw herself into the store and went straight into the middle of the rows of shelves contained with many books she felt sure she could never even attempt to read in her lifetime. She grabbed two large, heavy books and started to make her way happily to the front to pay for them, when she bumped into someone, causing her to drop her books.  
  
"Damn." She said, picking them up. The man bent down with a chuckle to help her pick them up.  
  
"Sorry about that." He said. Hermione smiled and looked up.  
  
"No problem. It's happened before. I need to pay more attention to...' and she stopped, the smile was wiped off her face as she looked into gray eyes. She stumbled backwards and almost fell over, desperate to get away from this man. He looked startled as he stood up and held his hand out for her.  
  
"No, I-I'm fine" she said quickly, getting up off the floor. She turned and began to walk away desperate to find Harry, but the man put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.  
  
"My god. Hermione, is that you?" he asked, smirking. Hermione shivered.  
  
"Yes, it's me." She said, not looking him directly in the eye. The man let go of her.  
  
"My, this is a surprise. Virginia said something about you being back, but I thought she had just gone nuts again." He said airily. Hermione smiled weakly, but the fact that this man was a friend of Ginny's didn't help ease her. She just wanted to get away. Those eyes and that blonde hair were giving her chills up her spine.  
  
"Hermione? Where the hell are you?" came Harry's voice. Hermione tried not to let out an obvious sigh of relief as Harry came up behind her to stand next to her.  
  
"Oh, Draco. How are you?" Harry said. Draco smirked at Harry.  
  
"Not bad Potter, yourself?" he said in a drawling voice. Harry shrugged. Hermione without realizing it, took a step backwards towards Harry.  
  
"Why aren't you at the ministry? Ginny said there's some big fancy meeting today." He said. Draco shrugged.  
  
"I'm being fashionably late. Speaking of which...' he said, looking down at his watch, 'I'd better go. I'll see you two later. Good to see you Granger." He smirked, before walking back the way he came and out of sight. Harry chuckled.  
  
"You wont remember him either. Although if you did, you'd be pretty confused right now." He said, smiling. But it vanished as soon as he looked at Hermione. She looked rather terrified and she was shaking slightly. "Hey, what's the matter? Are you ok?" he asked in a concerned voice. She looked up at him with big eyes and nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah. I-I'm fine. Come on, let's pay for these." She said, walking towards the counter. Harry gave her once last concerned look, before shrugging it off and following her, deciding to ask her about it later.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Harry and Hermione flooed back to her flat (which she had connected) and sat down, not speaking. Hermione sat down heavily at her table and got out her new wand. She smiled, taking in its beautiful appearance. It was Holly, 10 inches with unicorn hair. Harry sat down next to her, looking at her with curiosity.  
  
"Hey. You've been quiet ever since we ran into Draco. Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. Hermione's first thought was to say yes, but she sighed and shook her head.  
  
"No. Actually I'm not." She opened her mouth to tell him what the matter was, when Ron apparated into the room.  
  
"Hey! You got your stuff!" he said, sitting down. His smile faded as he looked at their faces. "What's going on?" he asked. Hermione sighed and Harry told him how they had ran into Draco Malfoy that morning, and how Hermione had responded.  
  
"Well that's understandable. I mean, we never really had a good relationship with the guy until a few years ago." Ron said, shrugging. But Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No, it's different. I've been dreaming about those same eyes. I've always had a thing about men with blonde hair too." She said, frowning. Harry shifted in his seat.  
  
"What are you saying?" he asked. Hermione frowned more.  
  
"I don't know. If only I could remember." She said, rubbing her temples with her fingers. Ron sat in thought for a minute, before an idea came to him.  
  
"Go sit on the couch and get comfortable." He said. I'll be right back.' And without another word, he vanished with a 'pop'. Hermione stared at the spot he was just sitting in before looking at Harry. Clearly he was as puzzled as her. She shrugged and did as he instructed.  
  
Seconds later, Ron re-appeared with a woman with short brown hair.  
  
"Hermione, this is Lindsay Morgan. She specializes in hypnotic charms. I've been meaning to ask your permission to do this, but I figured now would be the right time." Hermione looked up at the woman.  
  
"You wanna do a spell or something?" she asked. Lindsay nodded.  
  
"Yes, it might help us get some information about how you disappeared. But it will only work if you're willing." She said, getting out her wand. Hermione looked at each of the three people around her in turn, before nodding. Lindsay sat next to her on the couch.  
  
"Close you eyes. Try to relax." She said. Hermione did as she was told. Lindsay pointed her wand at Hermione temple and said:  
  
"Hypnostic incantarum." And the end of her wand began to glow a light blue. Hermione went slack and fell lower into the couch. Ron flinched.  
  
"Is it meant to do that?" he whispered. Lindsay nodded.  
  
"Hermione, can you here me?" she said softly. Hermione nodded. "Good, now I want you to think back 5 years ago to the night you disappeared. Can you see it?" she asked. Hermione nodded again. "Tell me what you see."  
  
"I'm in an alleyway. There's a man there, were fighting." She said in a toneless voice.  
  
"What else? Do you know who the man is?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"Blonde hair. Gray eyes with no feeling. He's smirking at me, sneering. Laughing." She said.  
  
"What's he saying?" Hermione shifted.  
  
"He's calling me a mudblood. Saying he's going to take Potters girl. Turn Potter and Weasley on each other to finish the Dark Lords work." Harry and Ron looked at each other for a second, before back at Hermione. Hermione frowned and shifted again. Lindsay swore under her breath.  
  
"Hermione, who is it? Who attacked you?" she asked urgently, but softly. Hermione screwed up her face, her arms thrown in front of her face. Ron stood up from the chair he was sitting on and looked impatient.  
  
"She's getting stressed." Lindsay said.  
  
"Get her out of it then!" Harry said. Lindsay raised her wand again.  
  
"Finite Incantartum." She said firmly. Hermione relaxed for a few seconds, before her eyes flew open, beads of sweat running down her forehead. She looked up at them.  
  
"What happened? Anything?" she asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah. You got stressed, so Lindsay brought you out of it. Ron...' Harry looked up at Ron and stopped. Ron looked absolutely livid. "Mate, what's...'  
  
"We trusted him." He said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to kill that bastard!" he said, and vanished again with a 'pop', leaving three people very confused.  
  
******************************************  
  
"So Virginia, shouldn't you be making your way home to your little husband?" Draco teased, smirking as he and Ginny walked into their office. She laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, I am. Just after I file this stuff." She said, holing up some folders. Draco snorted.  
  
"Let me do it. I'm not the married one in this office." He said. Ginny snorted.  
  
"You will be if you ever get the stones to ask Jess to marry you!" she said, sitting down at her desk. Draco laughed and sat on his desk.  
  
"It's going to happen. Just concern yourself with you own affairs Virginia, and I shall do the same. Just because we happen to share an office and most of our cases involve working with each other, does not mean that we have to converse in each others private affairs." He said, smirking as he took the files off Ginny's desk. She laughed and leant back in her chair.  
  
"You're such an idiot." She said, laughing. Draco merely shrugged as he put the files in one of his drawers. Draco went to say something else, when Ron apparated into the room.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, but Ron ignored her, as he spotted Malfoy sitting on his desk. He grabbed Draco by the front of his robes, pulled him up and slammed him against the opposite wall.  
  
"Jesus Weasley! What re you doing?" he yelled angrily, pushing himself off the wall, but Ron forced him back.  
  
"Did you think we wouldn't find out? Huh? Thought you could gain our trust and then we would never find her?" he yelled angrily. Ginny ran up to him and tried to pull her brother of her partner.  
  
"Ron! Let him go!" she yelled. Ron glared at Draco.  
  
"Don't stand up for this piece of scum Gin. He's been hiding the truth all these years!" he yelled again. Ginny grabbed Ron's upper arm and pulled him off Draco.  
  
"Stop acting like a dickhead and tell us what's going on!" she demanded, pulling Ron to the other side of the room, away from Draco. Draco turned around to face Ron, a defiant and confused expression on his face.  
  
"Yes Ron, I'd like to know that myself." He said. Ron glared daggers at him.  
  
"You. You took her that night!" he said.  
  
"Took who? What are you babbling about?" Draco asked.  
  
"Hermione! You kidnapped her while the rest of us were fighting for our lives! You stuck-up evil git." Ron lunged again, but Ginny somehow held him back. Draco looked at him with amazement.  
  
"I did no such thing! I was there fighting the Death eaters just the same as you were!" he yelled, annoyance evident in his voice. Ron scoffed in disgust.  
  
"We just hypnotized her! She said a man with Grey eyes and blonde hair kidnapped her and called her mudblood!" he said, his fist raised. Draco swelled up slightly.  
  
"How dare you imply I would kidnap her! You know I was over on your side by the time the war started, and I stayed that way!' he took a step forward. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe it wasn't me who took her, but my father?" he sneered, his old attitude showing through. Ron's eyes widened slightly as he comprehended this information. Ginny, feeling it would be safe to do so, let go of Ron's arm. Ron sagged and closed his eyes.  
  
"Christ." He said in a tired voice. He opened his eyes and looked at Draco. "I'm sorry. I didn't think." He said. Draco sniffed.  
  
"That's pretty obvious.' He said. 'But it's ok. I understand." He added. Ron smiled apologetically. Ginny threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"You two! When will you ever get over yourselves?" she asked, although her eyes were twinkling. Ron chuckled, but Draco was still serious.  
  
"My father is the reason Granger has no memories?" he asked. Ron nodded.  
  
"It seems that way." He said. Ginny stepped in between them.  
  
"Look, we'll talk to the Auror's tomorrow. See if they can go to Azkaban and ask you father some questions." She said, looking at Draco. He nodded and she continued.  
  
"But right now, I think we should all just go home and sleep on it. Ron, maybe you should go see Hermione to make sure she's ok." She said. Ron nodded, smiled apologetically at Draco once more and disappeared. Draco ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Man, you're brother is scary." He said teasingly. Ginny laughed and picked up her cloak.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." She said, and she too, disappeared. Draco was left in his office with his thoughts. He picked up his cloak and looked around his office.  
  
"Bastard." He said, and vanished.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
* Wow, another long chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring for you. Let me know! Please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

* Chapter 11! Thanks for your reviews! Please keep them coming!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." Hermione said confidently. She moved her wand in the appropriate way, and the book in front of her levitated. "Ha!" Hermione said in a triumphant voice. The book moved slowly over to the left and sat on top of a pile of books that were already set up on a chair.  
  
Hermione had been practicing simple spells every opportunity that she had available to her. So far, she had mastered Wingarduim Leviosa, Lumos, Sonorous (Which caused a great deal of complaints from the neighbors), Stupefy and she could successfully transfigure an owl into a water goblet. Hermione leant back in her seat and sighed with satisfaction. She was under the impression that learning magic would be hard, but it was quite the opposite. Somehow, everything made sense to her. Ron had told her that back in school she was the top of every class and passed every exam with flying colors. At the time, she had been rather reluctant to believe him, but now she couldn't help but accept the fact that maybe she was just a natural.  
  
A knock at the door brought her back to the present.  
  
"Who is it?" she called, hastily packing away her spell books.  
  
"It's Ginny!" came her voice. Hermione relaxed and went to the door. She went for her keys to unlock it, but stopped half way. She smirked and pointed her wand at the door.  
  
"Alohomora." She said, and the door unlocked itself. Hermione smiled and opened the door. Ginny was looking at her with a huge grin.  
  
"I heard that! Getting used to the feel of it, huh?" she said, walking into the flat. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah. It's actually quite easy." She said. Ginny chuckled.  
  
"Yeah well, nothing was ever difficult for you.' She said, looking around. 'Come on Girly, were going to the game!" she announced, grabbing Hermione's hand.  
  
"The what? Who's game?" she half laughed. Ginny sighed dramatically.  
  
"The Cannons are playing today! We have to be loyal supporters. Our boys are the star players after all." She said, pulling Hermione out the door. Hermione reached for her keys.  
  
"Ok, fine." She said. "So, they never told me. What is it they play anyway?"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
As Hermione walked into the stadium, her mouth dropped open. There were thousands of people waving orange scarves and other merchandise. Three- quarters of the stadium was a wave of orange, while the others were Blue. Hermione went to ask Ginny where they were meant to be sitting, when she found herself being pulled up many flights of stairs.  
  
"Come on. We're up the top." She called over her shoulder. Hermione was lead right up to the top box, which supported an excellent view of the pitch. Ginny waved at a lot of the people, shaking hands with a few. She showed Hermione their seats.  
  
"Ah, this is the way. See, now this is one of the many perks of being married to the single most famous Wizard in the entire world." She muttered, pulling an orange flag out of her bad. Hermione's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Harry's world famous? Just for playing Quidditch?" she said. Ginny smiled apologetically.  
  
"Not exactly. That's a long story. I'll tell you later." She said. Hermione went to press the matter, but the stands erupted as 14 players flew out onto the pitch. Hermione let the matter go and smiled as she spotted Ron circling the pitch, his red hair unfortunately clashing with his robes.  
  
"And here's the Cannon's! Their match record has taken a significant up- turn in the last few years. Coach Underhill has definitely put a good side together. And there goes Potter, flying over to the stands for his ritual good-luck kiss." Chuckled the commentator. Hermione looked up to see Harry fly over and stop just in front of the stands, sticking his chin out expectantly. Ginny laughed and obliged him with a short peck in the cheek. Harry smiled and spotted Hermione.  
  
"Hey! You came! Great. Don't worry, I'm going to win this match for you." He said, holding out his hand. Hermione laughed and took his hand.  
  
"You should try to win anyway you idiot!" she chuckled, shaking his hand. Harry laughed, shrugged and flew off. Hermione shook her head, smiled and went to sit back down when Ron flew over.  
  
"Hey. Care to give an old friend a good luck kiss?" he said cheekily. Hermione laughed and blushed, but did so anyway. She leant over the banister and kissed him gently on the cheek, lingering a bit more than she realized. Ron smiled a goofy smile, winked at her and flew off. Hermione settled into her seat with a content smile on her face. She looked at Ginny beside her to see her shaking with suppressed laughter. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And what is so funny?" she asked, smirking. Ginny wiped a tear from her eye, breathing hard.  
  
"Nothing. Just a little flashback to Hogwarts, that's all." She said. Hermione laughed and turned back to the pitch. Ginny smiled and looked at Hermione. If only she could realize that what just happened, is how Ron started every game back when they were at school.  
  
Hermione watched the players take their positions as the referee stepped out onto the field. She watched him kick the trunk open and 3 balls flew off into the air. Hermione sat forward onto the edge of her seat as the referee took out the quaffle and threw it up into the air.  
  
"And the game begins. Tornadoes in possession. Grundy flies up the field, passes to Turner, pass back to Grundy. Grundy goes for the shot.....Intercepted by Ringwood! Ringwood doges, goes left...right...passes to Slovak..Slovak in range, shoots..SCORES! Cannons score 10-0!"  
  
Cheers erupted from the stands. Ginny jumped out of her seat and clapped enthusiastically. Hermione laughed, but remained seated.  
  
"Tornadoes back with the Quaffle. Montague passes back to Grundy. Grundy, OH! Just misses a bludger attack. It doesn't discourage him...makes for the goals..shoots..SAVED! Saved by Keeper Ronald Weasley!"  
  
The stands erupted again. Ginny jumped up again, this time Hermione following suit. Ron raised his arms up in the air in a triumphant way, waving to the crowd.  
  
"Tornadoes in possession again. Grundy takes the quaffle...a long pass down the field. Montague goes forward..what's this, he's stopped? Goodness, look at Harrison!"  
  
The Tornado's seeker had just taken a very steep dive, but Harry merely stayed were he was, smiling confidently. The seeker looked behind him to see if Harry was following, but he wasn't. He looked back forwards, but before he could pull out...  
  
THUMP! He plowed himself straight into the ground. Many 'oohs' resounded from the crowd, as the winded seeker tried to pick himself up from the ground. Ginny snorted.  
  
"You'd think they'd have learned by now. You can't feint him." She said. Hermione figured that 'feinting' was some kind of diversion tactic to get the seeker away from they concentration.  
  
The seeker got up, climbed onto his broom and flew back into the air. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and set back down in her seat.  
  
It didn't take long before the scores were even, Cannon's and Tornadoes both having 50 points a piece Ron was doing some spectacular saves, but the times that the quaffle had managed to get past him, were attempts to get out of the way of bludgers being continually passed his way.  
  
Hermione watched as the beaters hit two bludgers straight at Ron, one after the other. He dived quickly and narrowly missed being clobbered in the head. Many outraged fans were standing up in protest, Hermione included. She was shaking her fist at the beaters and swearing, dignity forgotten. The referee granted a penalty to the Cannons, putting them 10 points up.  
  
The quaffle was given back to Grundy, but he had stopped mid air, as Harry and the opposing seeker flew in front of him in a blur of Orange and Blue.  
  
"Go! GO HARRY!" Ginny yelled, leaning over the banister. Hermione was standing up, her fists clenched.  
  
"Go!" she yelled. Harry was laying flat on his broomstick, a look of determination on his face as he reached out his hand, inches from the snitch.  
  
"KNOCK HIM OFF HIS BROOM!" yelled Ginny, leaning dangerously over the banister. The seeker rammed Harry slightly of course, but Harry retaliated, not giving up without a fight. The both turned up quickly, as the snitch had changed direction. Harry stretched out his hand again and closed his fingers over the tiny ball, the other seekers fingers lightly scratching the back of his hand. Harry pulled up and held his fist up in the air.  
  
The stands erupted, and Ginny and Hermione both raised her hands and hugged each other, jumping on the spot.  
  
Ron flew over and grabbed Harry, ruffling his hair. They flew down onto the pitch to greet their teammates, making their way to the change rooms.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Ginny said, gathering her stuff and walking down to the change room's, Hermione following right behind her.  
  
************************************************  
  
"See, I told you I'd win." Harry said, throwing his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She laughed and patted him on the stomach.  
  
"Yes, well done. But I doubt your head needs to get any bigger, so I wont comment any further." Harry looked at her with mock outrage, but laughed anyway.  
  
Hermione and Harry were waiting outside the stadium for Ron and Ginny. Ginny was talking to one of her old school friends, and Ron was finishing up interviews for the Prophet. Finally, they emerged together. Harry and Ginny walked ahead of Ron and Hermione. Ron turned to Hermione.  
  
"So, what did you think of the game? I saw you giving some harsh words to Jackson." He said, smirking. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Well, he acted badly. That was a direct, unprovoked foul and he should have gotten more than he did." She said in a matter-of-factly tone. Ron chuckled disbelievingly.  
  
"How do you know so much about quidditch?" he asked. Hermione smiled.  
  
"I've been reading 'Quidditch through the ages.' Quite an interesting book if you ask me. Very thorough" She said. Ron smiled and shook his head.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me." He said. Hermione smiled and was thankful it was dark, as Ron couldn't see her blush.  
  
***************  
  
"So, when are you free next?" Ron asked, standing at Hermione's door. She thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, I'm having dinner with Mum and Dad on Sunday, I'm working late tomorrow...'she said. Ron deflated a bit. 'But I'm free on Tuesday." She said, trying not to sound to hopeful. Ron smiled.  
  
"Cool. Er, ok. I'll take you out. I'm officially booking you." He said, grinning. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Ok. Note me officially booked." She said. Ron chuckled.  
  
They stood there in silence for a few moments, just staring at each other. Ron cleared his throat.  
  
"Um, Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm?" she said.  
  
"Can I give you a kiss goodnight?" he asked, his ears going red. Hermione blinked and nodded. Ron leaned in and Hermione shifted her head slightly, assuming he was going to kiss her on the cheek again. But he didn't.  
  
He stroked her cheek with his thumb and pressed his lips softly and carefully against hers. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Ron pulled back slowly and looked at her. Hermione's eyes opened slightly and she looked up at him. He smiled his most charming smile.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione." He said, before disappearing with a 'pop'.  
  
Hermione just stared at the thin air that had occupied Ron just moments before. She felt a huge, goofy grin creep up her face. She spun around, her arms swinging at her side. She plopped down on her couch and kicked off her shoes, putting them up on the coffee table. She looked at the calendar, noting that it was Friday.  
  
Her eyes closed slowly, the grin still on her face and her last thought before she fell asleep, 'only 4 more sleeps!'  
  
********************************************************************  
  
*Yay! Mushiness! I know, not a lot of drama like the last chapter, but hopefully it will come back later. Please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

* Chapter 12! How awesome! Thanks for your reviews, they're awesome!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, I'm outta here. I'll see you tomorrow Nat!" called Hermione practically running towards the door.  
  
"Wait a second!" Natalie called, coming out of the back room. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly. "And where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked, smirking. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well, if you must know... I have a date." She said. Natalie raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Really? Anyone I know? Does he have red hair and is totally gorgeous?" she teased. Hermione glared mockingly at her.  
  
"Ha ha. Funny. And yes, it's Ron." She said, smiling even wider. Natalie clapped her hands.  
  
"Wonderful. Well, in that case get the hell out of my Café!" she yelled, smiling. Hermione laughed, waved and walked out.  
  
**  
  
"So, then the Order formed. Well, that's how I heard it anyway. Times were really stressful, especially for Muggle-borns. Dumbledore thought it made total sense." Ron said, taking a bite of his hamburger. Hermione nodded, taking in all this new information.  
  
"But then Harry brought Voldemort down, so the Order didn't need to continue." He said, shrugging. Hermione frowned.  
  
"Harry? But, I was under the impression the Order of the Phoenix was brought together before any of us was born!" she said. Ron looked at her and sighed, explaining the whole story of how Harry defeated Voldemort when he was only a baby. By the time he had finished, Hermione looked both horrified and sympathetic.  
  
"Goodness. How horrible." She said, her hand covering her open mouth.  
  
"Haven't you ever wondered where Harry got his scar from?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Well yes. But I never would have imagined that." She said. "Now I understand what Ginny meant about being world famous!" Hermione said. Ron chuckled and took a sip of his drink.  
  
Hermione looked around her. She and Ron were sitting outside a small restaurant, as it was a nice, warm evening and they thought it silly to sit inside. She shook herself of the bad feelings about the news of Harry's past, and focused on the fact that she was on a date with Ron. She smiled at him. He was looking around in interest, clearly not having been in this part of London that often. He looked around with curiosity that Hermione herself possessed, although in different circumstances.  
  
"Must be a Gryffindor trait." She muttered. Ron snapped his attention back to her.  
  
"What did you say?" he said, his eyes wide. Hermione frowned.  
  
"I was thinking out loud. I thought that curiosity must be a Gryffindor trait.' Then Hermione's eyes widened as well, realizing what she had said. "What's a Gryffindor?" she asked. Ron sat up straighter.  
  
"Gryffindor's one of the houses of Hogwarts. We were in Gryffindor together.' He said quickly. 'You remembered that?" he said. Hermione shifted excitedly in her seat.  
  
"I don't know. Ask me something else!" she pressed.  
  
"Ok, what are the other houses of Hogwarts then." He said. Hermione thought for a moment.  
  
"I...' she paused, frowning. 'Damn it." She said quietly, closing her eyes.  
  
"It's ok." Ron said, patting her hand. Hermione opened her eyes and nodded. Ron's hand lingered on hers, rubbing the tops of her knuckles softly with his thumb. Ron, realizing what he was doing, lifted his hand quickly and cleared his throat.  
  
"Er, maybe we should go for a walk." He offered. Hermione relaxed.  
  
"Sure." She said, smiling. The feeling of his hand still warm on her own.  
  
**  
  
They walked down a deserted street, not really saying anything. They just walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying being in each other's presence. Hermione went to say something, but she felt Ron stiffen beside her.  
  
"What's wrong? She muttered.  
  
"Were being followed. Just keep walking." He said, looking straight ahead. Hermione chanced a look behind them to see 2 men following them in the shadows. She snapped her head forwards doing as Ron had told her. As she looked ahead, she noticed that they were only a short distance from Ron's building. Thinking that this is where they were headed, she increased her step, but Ron seemed to have other ideas. He grabbed her hand, and spun her around. They were now facing the two men, Ron standing in front of Hermione.  
  
"So, what could a pretty lady like y'self be doin' out on a night like this?" said one of the men. He was rather well built, and looked to be the same height as Ron.  
  
"That's none of your concern." Hermione said in a confident voice, attempting to walk around in front of Ron, but he kept her behind him. The men chuckled.  
  
"Wanna spend the night with a real man?" he said, licking his lips.  
  
"Don't you talk to her like that!" Ron spat. He looked furious. Hermione tugged on the back of his jacket.  
  
"Come on, lets just go." She whispered. But Ron ignored her. The two men were laughing.  
  
"Don't worry mate, there's plenty of her to go around. You can have a go after me." He said. 'Tell me, is she as good of a ride as she looks?" At this, Ron stepped forward.  
  
"Ron, don't!" Hermione yelled, but it was to late. Ron had swung his first forwards and it collided with the man's jaw with a sickening CRUNCH.  
  
It all happened at once. The man that Ron had punched recovered quickly and rammed himself into Ron, causing them both to fall over. Ron heard Hermione give a squeal. He looked over to see her also on the ground, the other man on top of her. Ron saw red and pushed the man off him, causing him to roll off him. Ron got up to get to Hermione, but the man grabbed him around the legs, making him fall face down into the dirt.  
  
Hermione was hitting the man with all the strength she could muster, but he was rather heavy and Hermione hadn't been in shape for a while. He laughed and he began undoing his pants, and he ripped Hermione's shirt open. She screamed and with a last ditch effort, poked him hard in the eye. The man yelled out in pain and Hermione took the opportunity to kick him off her. He rolled off to the side and struggled to get up, holding his left eye. Hermione flipped herself up onto her feet and put her hands out in front of her, standing ready. The man looked at her, his right eye showing anger. He took his hands away from his left eye to show it swelling up. He lunged towards her, but she was quicker. She thrust her knee forward into his mid- section, knocking the wind out of him. He recovered quickly, and Hermione swung her leg around and kicked again this time aiming higher and she hit him in the chest.  
  
Ron ducked as the man swung his fist at Ron. Ron punched him in the stomach, causing the man to double over. Ron took advantage of this moment to look over at Hermione. His mouth dropped open as he saw Hermione quite literally beating the crap out of the other man. 'Wow, Hermione knows Karate!" he thought impressed. Hermione kicked him in the groin, causing Ron to wince and she kneed him in the face, making the man fall over.  
  
The man Ron had been fighting, stumbled over to his friend, helped him up and looked daggers at Hermione. She glared back at them, and Ron came forward, grabbing them both by the back of their jackets and causing them to stumble backwards. The men looked at the pair one last time, before running off into the darkened street.  
  
Ron and Hermione stood there for a few moments, breathing hard before Ron looked at Hermione.  
  
"You ok?" he asked, rubbing his knuckles. Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. Ron paced a hand on her shoulder and turned her around, heading towards his building.  
  
**  
  
"Sit still." Hermione laughed. Ron winced again as Hermione applied some disinfectant cream to his cut lip. He was sitting in his bathroom on the edge of the bathtub, his shirt off.  
  
"It stings." He said in a pouty voice. Hermione snorted.  
  
"That means it's working, now sit still." She said, dabbing a cloth to his lip. They were silent for a few more moments, before Hermione looked at him properly and laughed.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. Ever since they had entered Ron's flat, he had been looking at her with extreme impressment. Ron smiled.  
  
"Where did you learnt to kick ass like that?" he asked. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"I took up martial arts about 3 years ago. I thought it might be useful one day." She said simply. Ron smiled more broadly.  
  
"Well, it was very cool." He said. Hermione smiled and put the cloth down.  
  
"Well, I think that's you done." She said, as if she were a nurse with many more patients to see. Ron chuckled. They stared at each other for a few moments. Hermione was trying extremely hard not to let her eyes wander down his body. 'Damn it, why does he have to be so gorgeous?' she thought.  
  
Ron reached up to her and brushed away a bit of dirt from her nose. She smiled in thanks. Ron then realized that she was so close he could see the small freckles on her nose. She leaned in and kissed him softly. She slid her hands along his broad shoulders and cupped his face.  
  
'My god, what are you doing?' half of her brain demanded.  
  
'Who bloody cares?' retorted the other half. Hermione leant in more, wanting to kiss him more deeply. Ron happily obliged, opening his mouth slightly. Hermione pressed her lips against him more, when he pulled back extraordinarily fast.  
  
"Ouch. Damn it." He cursed softly, holding a finger over his cut lip. Hermione sighed and smiled apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, trying not to look embarrassed. Ron smiled.  
  
"Don't be." He said. Hermione wasn't convinced. She stood up and backed away.  
  
"I'd um, better go." She said, walking out into the living room, grabbing her bag. Ron followed.  
  
"Ok, well um, I'll call you tomorrow?" he said. Hermione nodded and walked towards his fireplace. "I'm sorry our nice night out wasn't a great success." He said. Hermione smiled.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. I'm sure you can rectify it." She said in a suggestive tone. Ron smiled widely. Hermione walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight." She said. She threw floo powder into the fire, called out her address and disappeared in a flash of green flames.  
  
Ron sat down on his couch and smiled, staring at the fireplace for what seemed like hours, looking forward to the next morning when he would get to hear her voice again.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
*Wow! There ya go savvies! I hope we all enjoyed it. Please review! 


	13. Chapter 13

* Here's chapter 13! I hope you're all enjoying this story! Thanks for all your reviews!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this? You don't have to." Ron said, looking straight ahead. Hermione sighed next to him.  
  
"No, I'm sure. I've actually been looking forward to it." She said, watching the same point as Ron. Harry apparated next to Ron, staring in front of him also.  
  
"So, everything's ready. All you have to do is walk in Mione." He said, turning to face her. She smiled.  
  
"Ok." She said. Ginny walked up to the trio and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are you three just going to stand there all day, or are you actually coming in? Hermione can't very well not attend her own welcome back party now can she?" Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the Burrow. Hermione laughed and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Well, time to meet your family. Again." She said to Ron. Ron chuckled and walked towards the hose with her.  
  
"Ok, I've told them about your situation, so they'll hopefully be understanding if you don't get what their saying most of the time. But that's nothing unusual for them. Even I don't understand what they're saying half the time." He said. Hermione chuckled and Ron smiled. " But, I do have to warn you of a few things. 1, don't talk to Percy about work, or you'll be stuck there for hours. 2, don't mention the word dragons in front of Charlie or he'll go ballistic. And finally, do not, under any circumstances accept any food that the twins offer you." He said. Hermione nodded and smiled, taking all this in.  
  
Ron walked up to the front door and opened it, allowing Hermione to walk in first. What greeted Hermione were a squeal and a woman with red hair practically tripping over the living room furniture to get to her.  
  
"Oh, Hermione sweetheart! How wonderful to see you!" Hermione was pulled into a backbreaking hug. She smiled and patted the woman's back, not really knowing how to respond.  
  
"Gees mum, let her breathe!" Ron said, pulling his mother off Hermione. "Hermione, this is my mother." He said. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley." She said.  
  
"Oh never mind formalities dear. Your family after all! Call me Molly." She said. Hermione nodded. Although she couldn't remember ever being as good as family with these people, she definitely hoped that she could feel that way again. Hermione looked into the house to see her parent sitting on the sofa.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" she called, running up to them and hugging them. "What are you doing here?" she asked, amazed.  
  
"Well, Molly invited us. You don't think we'd miss a party for our only daughter now do you?" her father said. Hermione laughed and let herself be shown around.  
  
Hermione was then introduced to the whole Weasley clan one by one, except of course of Ginny. They sat down out the back for a lunch that seemed to have been prepared by a hundred cooks. There were many plates of delicious food that Hermione was sure she would never eat all at once. Hermione gazed around the table in interest. Bill was sitting at the head of the table, his wife Leanne and their 3 year old son Geoffrey sitting with him. Charlie was next. His girlfriend Cassie was next to him, their heads bent close together and they appeared to be discussing something very important. Percy was sitting next to his father, taking adamantly about something, which Hermione suspected was work.  
  
Hermione was sitting in-between Harry and Ron. Molly was sitting next to Ron, and Ginny was sitting on Harry's right. Fred and George were sitting next to Ginny, talking adamantly to Hermione's parents. Hermione tuned into many conversations, many of which were as funny and as interesting as the next.  
  
"Hey, you know what? I think it's time for a toast." Announced Arthur half way through lunch. Fred and George banged their fists on the table in agreement, chanting Hermione's name. Ginny laughed and began doing the same. Hermione laughed and saw Percy give them a disapproving look. Arthur picked up his goblet and looked at Fred, George and Ginny to be quiet. Once they had stopped, he smiled and turned to Hermione.  
  
"Well, I guess I can speak for all of us here when I say that, it's smashing to have you back Hermione." He said. Fred, George and Ginny began banging the table again, as did Ron and Harry. Molly gave them a stern 'shut-up' look, and Arthur went on.  
  
"It grieved us all the night we lost you, but aside from your parents, I doubt it hit anyone as hard as these two.' He said, indicating to Harry and Ron. 'But, now that your back, if only physically, it's good to see these two smile the way they used to. I know that in time, you will remember everything. Just don't be in a hurry, or you'll loose your head." Everyone laughed and Arthur raised his goblet. 'So, I'm going to shut-up now and eat the lovely meal my wife prepared for us. So, to Hermione!" he said.  
  
"To Hermione!" they said, raising their goblets. Hermione felt herself blush, but she was still smiling broadly at the same time. Then, Fred stood up.  
  
"Well, I'd like to say something!" he said. Many people groaned, knowing that what was to come could not be good. "Shut-up! Now, not many of you know how much grief George and I caused this girl, whether it be directly or not. Merlin knows how many times she threatened us with detention back when she fist became a prefect." Everyone laughed knowingly. Fred beamed down at Hermione.  
  
"But, this girl never gives up. And even though I've never said it to her face, I'm glad to be able to call her my friend." Many 'aww's' came from around the table and Fred sat down. Hermione smiled to him in thanks, not really knowing what to say.  
  
So many memories obviously existed here, but she could remember none. She couldn't remember being a prefect, which she felt would have been a wonderful achievement. She couldn't remember telling the twins off, or the adventures she, Ron and Harry used to have. She looked around to see everyone smiled, laughing and reminiscing over old times. Hermione suddenly didn't want to be around anyone anymore. She felt extremely frustrated and angry with herself for not being able to remember a simple fact as her birthday. She frowned and went to stand up, when she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned to her left to see Harry smiling at her. She raised an eyebrow and grinned, as if to ask him what he was looking at her for.  
  
"I know what your thinking. Just know it's going to be ok." He said so only she could hear. Hermione was a little startled at first, but she smiled and felt someone rub her shoulder. She turned around to see Ron with the same expression on his face, nodding in agreement with Harry. Hermione smiled and her eyes began to water. The two men kissed her on both of her cheeks and went back to their meals as if nothing had happened, leaving Hermione feeling rather light-headed.  
  
**  
  
Over the next few hours, people began to leave. Bill and his family left first, then Charlie and his girlfriend. They had said that a new shipment of Horntail eggs was being brought to Romania and that they needed to oversee the proceedings. George however, said it was so they could go snog each other senseless.  
  
Percy left not long after, claiming he had important work to finish ('The ministry rests for no-one'), and Fred and George left some time after him, leaving only 8 people left in a comfortable arrangement in the living room. Hermione was getting comfortable on the couch, when Ron walked over to her.  
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked. Hermione nodded getting up and following him through the kitchen and out the back door.  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes, before they fond themselves a fair distance from the Burrow. Ron sighed and took Hermione's hand, halting their progress.  
  
"Hermione, I want to tell you something." He said. Hermione looked up at him nervously.  
  
"Actually, I've got something to say as well." She said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Ok then. You go first." He said, relieved that he could have a few more moments to work out how best to tell her. Hermione took in a deep breath.  
  
"Ok, ever since I met you again I've been having these dreams. They're not just the normal dreams I have; they're about you and me. I know it's you, as no-one else has your hair.' She paused, running a finger through his hair. 'They're us. Kissing." Her hand was shaking as she ran her index finger along his jaw. Ron closed his eyes, not daring to meet her eyes.  
  
"So, I guess what I'm trying to ask is.... where we in love?" she said, whispering the last part. Ron opened his eyes and looked at her, hoping she would be able to tell the truth from the way he was looking at her. Her bottom lip trembled and she seemed to be getting the point. Ron decided that it was no or never, as he leant in and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione immediately threw her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him more.  
  
A million memories flooded into Ron's head as he kissed Hermione will all the love he'd been carrying around for 5 years. Memories of their first kiss under the mistletoe at Christmas. The first time they had admitted they loved each other. They're most intimate of moments, but nothing as far as the loss of their innocence.  
  
They pulled away from each other slowly, the need for air becoming a serious issue. Hermione looked up at Ron, breathing hard. It was all so familiar. It all seemed so... right. She laughed as joy overtook her senses. Ron smiled down at her.  
  
"I wasn't that bad was I?" he chuckled. Hermione swatted him gently on the arm.  
  
"Of course not! You were anything but!" she said, playing with his hair.  
  
"Careful, my ego." He said, smirking. Hermione laughed and kissed him again. Ron pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers.  
  
"Would you be my girlfriend again?" he whispered. Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"How long had we been together before I... y'know." She said.  
  
"Just over a year." He said proudly. Hermione giggled.  
  
"From what Harry's told me, it's amazing we were even together at all. We used to bicker a lot apparently." Ron laughed.  
  
"That is very true. I don't think she schools encountered more of a shock since." He said, smirking. Hermione laughed and hugged him. They stayed still for a few moments before Hermione spoke.  
  
"Yes." She said. Ron raised an eyebrow and looked down at her.  
  
"Yes what?" he asked. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend!" she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ron laughed, kissed her again and took her hand.  
  
"Come on, we'll be missed! He said, leading her back towards the house. Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"What was it you wanted to tell me?" she asked. Ron smiled.  
  
"That I loved you." He said. Hermione blushed and let herself be lead back to the Burrow, feeling as though she was walking on air.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Draco walked down a dark, dreary hallway, his hand on his wand ready. The guard led him around at corner in a more secure area.  
  
"I'll warn you. He's not the way you remember him. He might not even talk to you."  
  
Draco glared at the door in front of him. "He'll talk." He said in a flat voice. The guard unlocked the door and stood back to allow Draco entry. Draco stepped over the threshold and felt the guard shut the door behind him. Draco however, was looking at the man sitting at the table in front of him.  
  
"Hello Lucius." He said. Lucius looked up at his son.  
  
"Draco. How marvelous to see you." He said, not even bothering to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "What brings you all the way to Azkaban?" he said casually, as if they were discussing the weather. Draco smirked and sat down opposite his father.  
  
"I was thinking about inviting the Dementors over for dinner, but then I remembered a small piece on information that was brought to my attention about a week ago. I was wondering if you could enlighten me on it." He said. Lucius leaned forward. Azkaban had definitely changed him. From what he used to be, the well dressed perfectly postured confident man that was once in existence, no longer lived. What sat in the chair in front of Draco, was a withering heap of skin and bones, complete with extremely long, dirty blonde hair. Draco ignored this.  
  
"What can I do for you what would make your life any easier to bare with?" he sneered.  
  
"Did you, or did you not kidnap Hermione Granger the day The Dark Lord fell from power?" he said, not blinking. Lucius chuckled.  
  
"That's the reason you're here? To ask about some mud-blood's disappearance?" he said amused. Draco clenched his jaw.  
  
"Answer the question." He snapped. Lucius leant back in his chair.  
  
"I do not have to answer anything you ask me. You are not an Auror and therefore, have no power or authority to ask me questions." He said calmly. Draco sighed.  
  
"I thought you might perhaps be co-operative, but it seems I will have to talk to the proper enforcements. You wont get away with this." Draco said, standing up. Lucius seemed not to care, as he smirked the famous arrogant Malfoy smirk and went on as though Draco had not spoken.  
  
"Tell me my son, has the life of a 'good man' brought you any happiness?" he said. Draco stopped and stared at his father. Lucius went on. 'You had power available to you beyond our wildest dreams, and you threw it all away for a cause you don't even believe in." Draco stepped forward.  
  
"No, a cause YOU didn't believe in. I saw the right way. Muggle-borns are no different from Purebloods. If anything, they are better." He spat. "If you must know, although it really is none of your business, I am more happy than I could have ever dreamed. I have a wonderful grilfriend who I will make my wife. I love her with every morsel of my being, and because of my friends, people like you will not be there to disrupt it." He stood up straight and turned towards the door.  
  
"If you are found to be guilty of kidnapping her, you will receive the kiss. I normally wouldn't wish that fate on anyone, but for you I think I can make an exception."  
  
And with that, he stormed out of the cell, not giving a backwards glance.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*Yeah I know not a lot. But please review anyway! 


	14. Chapter 14

* Here's chapter 14! I'm finishing this story up soon, and I have plans for another one. Hopefully you'll all read it. Thanks for reading this one by the way, you've been great!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stood up, walked over to the couch and flopped down again next to Harry. Harry chuckled slightly as Hermione blew a loose strand of hair away from her face.  
  
"I'm bored. How can you deal when Ginny goes away for a week? I go nuts when Ron isn't here, and it's only been 2 hours!" she said in amazement. Harry laughed.  
  
"Gees, it's not that hard. Well, yeah it is a first, but you get used to it." He said, taking a sip of his tea. 'And don't expect me to make you with you, 'cause I know that's all you want Ron for at the moment." He said, smirking at taking another sip. Hermione snorted.  
  
"Oh please! I don't just want to be with Ron so I can 'make-out' with him." She said indignantly. Harry raised an eyebrow. Hermione smirked.  
  
"Ok, maybe I do a little." She admitted, shrugging and standing up again. Harry laughed. Ron was out doing some last minute training with a few of the chasers from the Cannons, and Ginny was busy at work. Harry thought it stupid for he and her as a result, not to spend the day together.  
  
Hermione walked over to the opposite wall and looked at some of the photos that were hanging on the wall. She smiled as she saw a wedding photo of Harry and Ginny. They both looked deliriously happy and were waving and laughing. Hermione looked at the next photo and frowned. It was practically an exact cop of the previous, except the woman was not Ginny, but the man definitely looked like Harry. Hermione raised an eyebrow and turned to Harry.  
  
"Um, what's the go with these two wedding photo's? " she asked. Harry looked up from the paper and looked. He chuckled.  
  
"The one on the left is Ginny and I, and the one on the right is my Mum and Dad." He said in a tone that showed he had been through this before. Hermione let out a breath of amazement. Harry snorted. "Yeah, there aren't many similarities are there?" he said sarcastically. Hermione snorted.  
  
"No, not at all." She said, turning around and sitting back down next to him. They sat in silence for a few moments, before a thought popped into Hermione's head.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?" he answered, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"Am I a virgin?" she asked casually. Harry snorted and coughed into his tea.  
  
"W-What?" he half laughed. Hermione smiled.  
  
"You heard me." She said, raising an eyebrow. Harry cleared his throat and looked back down at his paper, not wanting to look at her.  
  
"What makes you think I would know that?" he asked, blushing slightly. Hermione sighed and leant back into the couch.  
  
"Well, being my best friend and all, I figured I would have shared something like that with you. Obviously I was wrong." She said, laughing. Harry patted his chest and looked at her.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know. If you're not, you certainly never told me." He said. Hermione frowned. "Ginny might know. She was the only girl you would tell anything to." Harry suggested, going back his paper. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Maybe.' She looked at him. 'I'm sorry for just springing that on you." She chuckled. Harry laughed nervously and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"No problem. Just don't do it again." He joked. Hermione laughed and closed her eyes, relaxing into the couch. It was extraordinarily comfortable and Hermione didn't even want to start thinking about how expensive it must be. Just as she was about to dose off, there was the sound of wings and something landing in front of her. She opened her eyes to see a snowy white owl holding its leg out for Harry.  
  
"Thanks Hedwig." He said, breaking off a bit of his biscuit and handing it to her. She hooted muffled thanks and flew over to what Hermione guessed was her perch. She wondered how she hadn't noticed it before. Hermione looked at Harry who was reading the letter.  
  
"Who's it from?" she asked, leaning over.  
  
"Dumbledore. There's some fancy 'hoo-haa' get together at Hogwarts in two weeks. Some sort or reunion or something." Harry finished reading at held it out for Hermione to read.  
  
When she finished, she gave it back to Harry and sighed. Harry rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Perfect. This will be smashing! If being at Hogwarts doesn't make you remember something, then I'll run around the Quidditch pitch naked screaming "I love Professor Snape.". He announced. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well then for everyone's sake, let's hope I DO remember something." She chuckled, teasing him. Harry looked at her with mock outrage for a second, before laughing himself. "You think I will remember something?" she asked hopefully. Harry snorted, picked up his mug and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, you were told an emotional response could trigger it, and where better to get emotional than at our 5 year reunion? I mean, everyone's going to wet themselves when they see you!" he said, smirking. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I doubt it." She said, helping herself to something in the fridge. Harry got up to join her, when Ron apparated centimeters from him, causing Harry to yell with surprise and fall back onto the couch. Ron burst out laughing.  
  
"Sorry Harry! Oh, you should have seen your face!" he said, walking to the kitchen. Hermione smiled broadly and threw herself onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
"Wow, it's great to see you too!" he chuckled. Hermione kissed him.  
  
"Likewise. Where have you been? You're training session was meant to have finished an hour ago." She said, getting off him.  
  
"Excellent point. Maybe he's been cheating on you." Harry said, walking over to the sink and putting his mug in. Ron snorted.  
  
"I don't think I'd have the stones to. Have you seen Hermione kick ass? She's scary." Ron said, backing away from her. Hermione laughed, as did Harry. "Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow you for a few hours. I've got a surprise for you." Ron said in a sing-song voice. Hermione smiled.  
  
"For me? May I enquire as to the occasion?" she said in a posh sort of voice. Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We saw 'Pirates of the Caribbean' before." Harry explained, chuckling. Ron laughed.  
  
Oh, well in that case, I'm disinclined to aquiest to your request." He said, walking over to the fireplace. "Just get yourself over to my place." He said, disappearing with a 'pop'. Hermione looked at Harry who looked as confused as her.  
  
"You coming?" she asked, walking to the fireplace. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Nah, it sounds private. Besides, Ginny will be home in half an hour." He finished, looking evil. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Ew. Ok, I'll see you later." She said, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder. Harry laughed as she disappeared in a whirlwind of green flames muttering 'I really need to learn how to apparate.'  
  
******************* Hermione stumbled and fell over onto Ron's floor with a THUMP, and looked up to the sound of someone laughing.  
  
"What took you so long?" he chuckled. Hermione frowned.  
  
"Well, Harry and I decided to have a quickie before I finally threw my clothes on and jumped into the fireplace to escape being beaten up by Ginny." She said sarcastically, picking herself up. "Don't bother to try and help me up or anything." She said. Ron laughed.  
  
"Ok then. Come on, in here!" he said, jogging into his bedroom. Hermione started after him. 'Oh god. He doesn't want to do what I think he wants to do, does he?' she thought, freaking out. She slowly walked into his room and was relieved to see him sitting on the bed, fully clothed. She looked at what was sitting in front of him. It was a stone basin with runes carved into the side.  
  
"What's that?" she asked curiously, sitting down opposite him.  
  
"It's a Pensieve. I had to borrow it of Dumbledore." He said, running his finger around the edge of it.  
  
"What's it do?" she asked leaning closer. There was that seemed to be some sort of mist flowing on the inside of it.  
  
"You store memories in it. And it just so happens, that I have a lot of memories with you in it. So, if you wanted to have a look, go right ahead." He said, indicating with his hand. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I can look at your memories?" she asked not quite believing it. Ron smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sure. Just stick your face in the bowl. You'll see what I mean." He said. Hermione looked apprehensive. "What's the matter? Scared?" he teased. Hermione sat up straighter.  
  
"I most certainly am not!" she said. And to prove it, she picked up the bowl and put her face in the swirling mist. She felt herself fall forward. She closed her eyes and opened them when she felt her feet hit something solid.  
  
She opened her eyes and found herself in a hall, full of people. There were 4 tables lined up and another one at the front of the hall. The four tables had many children of different ages sitting at them, all dressed in black robes. Suddenly, the doors at the front of the hall opened and a very stern looking witch entered, followed by many other children, all of which were looking quite terrified. Hermione stepped aside to let them pass.  
  
She looked at them all in turn. Her eyes focused on a little redheaded boy walking next to a black-haired boy with glasses. She laughed, looking at the forms of who could only be an 11 year old Ron and Harry. She then looked behind them to see a bushy haired, big-toothed girl walking behind them, and her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Oh my god! That's me!" she said, half laughing. She watched the children walk up to the front and wait as an aged wizard with a very long beard stood up. He began talking, but Hermione tuned it out as she walked over to the 11 year old form of herself. She was watching the front with wrapped attention. Hermione waved her hand in front of the other Hermione's face, and she didn't even blink.  
  
"Ok, either I can't be seen, or I really do have good concentration." She said out loud. There was a chuckle behind her and the real Ron stood next to her.  
  
"Actually it's both. Keep watching." He said. Hermione looked up the front as the witch called out names.  
  
"Granger, Hermione." She called, and the little form of herself walked up to the front.  
  
"What ever house she's in, I hope I'm not." The little Ron said. Harry beside him nodded. The hat was placed on her head and after a few seconds, called "Gryffindor!"  
  
Applause sounded from the crowd, but Hermione turned to Ron, her eyebrow raised. Ron laughed nervously and shrugged.  
  
"Hey, what can I say? We weren't the best of friends at first." He said defensively. Hermione smiled, shook her head and watched the rest of the sorting. After a few minutes, the scene in front of her went dark.  
  
"W-What's happening?" she asked nervously, taking a step towards Ron. He smiled and took her hand.  
  
"Relax, it's just moving on to another memory." He said. Hermione took the chance to give him a kiss.  
  
"Thank you so much for this." She said. Ron blushed and ran a hand through his hair. Hermione smiled and turned her attention back to the memories that she no longer held.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
* Yeah, I know that wasn't much, but I wanted to have a casual chapter in there. Please review! 


	15. Chapter 15

* Chapter 15! If tour getting bored, don't worry I'll be finishing up soon. If not, then that's great! Thanks for your reviews! Keep them coming!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione looked at the dress in front of her. She reached out her hand and ran her hand down the silky material, taking in its texture. It was a dark, midnight blue strapless dress and had clear material running around it complete with sparkles. It had a slight slit up the left side that went up to her knee and Hermione thought it was nothing short of exquisite.  
  
She smiled as she took it off the hanger and let it run through her hands onto the bed. Hermione sighed, went into the bathroom and continued drying herself.  
  
Tonight was the reunion at Hogwarts, and Hermione was both extremely nervous and excited to be going back. In her opinion, it could definitely have been worse. After all, she did have the most handsome date that anyone could possibly have. Ginny of course argued this fact, but Hermione knew the truth.  
  
Hermione smiled as she took her toothbrush and toothpaste out of her cupboard and began brushing her teeth. She now had a fairly good idea of the people she was expected to meet, thanks to Ron's memories. He had shown her many little tid-bit's of their history, and she had been extremely thankful. It gave her the confidence boost she needed for tonight's up- coming events. Hermione rinsed her mouth out and walked back into her bedroom, looking down at the dress again.  
  
Ron had bought her this dress for tonight. Hermione had protested outright, but Ron, being the stubborn man he was, had insisted that she accepted it. Hermione finally agreed, not only for the sake of peace, but because it was such a beautiful dress and she had nothing else to wear. She slipped it on, adjusted it, and went to look at herself in the mirror.  
  
It fitted her perfectly. It showed of her figure, but was also very modest. She smiled and twirled in front of the mirror, getting a good look at herself. She laughed and walked into the bathroom and started doing her hair. She got out her wand and began muttering the appropriate spells. Ginny had come over that morning and loaned Hermione a book that had many beauty spells in it, and Hermione was extremely thankful as she really didn't have a clue how to do it the muggle way.  
  
Twenty minutes later, and she was ready. Ron was coming to pick her up at 8:30. She looked at the clock.  
  
8:25.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to do. She walked around in meaningless circles for a few minutes, fixing up her furniture before there was a knock at the door. She took in a deep breath, stood up straight and walked to the door. She opened it to see a very handsome Ron standing there, looking nervous. He spotted her and his eyes widened, as did his smiled.  
  
"Hello." She said, smiling. Ron chuckled and swallowed.  
  
"Hello." He said. Hermione stood back to let him in. Ron walked in, not taking his eyes of her. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek, noting that he was wearing very nice aftershave. She stepped back to have a look at him.  
  
He was wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt and silver tie. He looked down at himself, and then back at her.  
  
"Any good?" he said. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Definitely. You look very handsome." She said, fiddling with his tie. Ron smiled and ran his hand up her bare arm.  
  
"You look beautiful in that dress." He said quietly. Hermione stood back and twirled for him. He laughed and kissed her in the nose. They stood there staring at each other for a few seconds, before Ron looked at his watch.  
  
"Ok, time to go. Hang on a sec." He said, walking over to Hermione's sink. He grabbed up an old Chinese take-away box and tapped it with his wand, making it glow blue for a second. He smiled and walked over to her. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How are we getting there?" she asked eyeing the box. Ron smiled.  
  
"Portkey. Just touch the box." He said, smiling. Hermione sighed and did what she was told. Ron chuckled at her nervousness.  
  
"Ok, 1,2,3...' and they felt the pull behind their navel Hermione clamped her eyes shut, not wanting to watch. A few seconds later, she felt her feet hit something solid. Ron laughed beside her.  
  
"You can open your eyes now." He said. Hermione opened them cautiously and gasped.  
  
The castle in all it's glory was standing proud right in front of her, the half-moon poking itself from behind one of the towers. Ron grabbed her hand and slipped it through his arm.  
  
"Shall we?" he said in a fake, posh voice. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Lead the way good sir." She said, mimicking him. Ron laughed and led her up the path towards the castle, following the steady stream of people doing the same.  
  
Just as they were about to enter the entrance hall, there was a scream behind them that made Hermione turn around in concern. But before she had time to react, a woman with blonde hair threw herself at Hermione, gabbing her into a hug and pulling her hand out of Ron's.  
  
"Oh my God! Hermione! Oh, I can't believe that you're here!" the woman squealed. Hermione laughed, as this woman reminded her strongly of Carly. Ron stepped forward and laughed.  
  
"Lavender, maybe you should let her breathe." He said calmly. Lavender pulled away, her eyes watering.  
  
"Of course! It's just so good to see you again Hermione! Seamus! Come say hi!" she called to a man that was talking to Harry. Seamus clapped Harry on the shoulder and walked over.  
  
"Ron, smashing to see you." He said, shaking Ron's hand. Seamus smiled widely at Hermione and bent down to kiss her cheek.  
  
"Good to have you back Hermione." He said. Lavender went to say something, but Seamus muttered something to her and led her off into the hall. Hermione laughed and shook her head. Harry and Ginny came up to them, both of them looking amazing.  
  
"Hey you two. Shall we?" Harry said, taking Ginny's hand and walking into the hall. Ron and Hermione smiled at each other, before following them into the hall.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
For the next half an hour, Hermione had shaken hands and had been kissed by so many people that she had lost count. Many of them seemed to know her rather well, especially the teachers. Hermione suspected that had something to do with her being Head Girl. Hermione was sitting next to Professor McGonagall, talking adamantly about Transfiguration.  
  
"Yes, I didn't have much trouble with the hedgehog. Although the rabbits were a bit trickier. I can say that the people at the pet stores thought I was quite strange, requesting all these strange animals." She chuckled. McGonnagal laughed.  
  
"Well, if you ever want to borrow animals in future, you may come here and ask. Hagrid will no doubt bend over backwards to get you what you need.' She sighed and smiled at Hermione. 'You always were extraordinarily clever with Transfiguration. I have no doubt you'll be back to your old standard in no time." She said, beaming. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Thank you Professor." She said. McGonnagal waved her hand.  
  
"Never mind that dear. Call me Minerva." She said. Hermione chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Does that go for us too Professor?" came Harry's voice. Hermione spun around to see he and Ron standing there, looking like they had a secret. Minerva chuckled.  
  
"I suppose. You two never really did what you were told anyway." She said. Harry chuckled.  
  
"I'm offended. We were good students, weren't we Ron?" he said. Ron laughed.  
  
"'Course we were." He said, winking at Hermione. 'Care to go for a walk?" he said, holding out his hand. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Excuse us." She said, looking at Harry and Minerva. They nodded and Hermione walked out of the hall with Ron. Harry sighed and took Hermione's vacant seat.  
  
"I imagine you haven't stopped smiling since she came back." Minerva said, looking at Harry and taking a sip of her drink. Harry chuckled.  
  
"You could say that.' He paused and sighed. 'The day she came back, and the three of us were together talking, you could almost hear the 'click' that was her, filling in the missing piece of the puzzle." He said, leaning back in his chair. Minerva smiled.  
  
"She's not fully back yet." She said regretfully. Harry smiled.  
  
"She will be."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"This place is beautiful! It's amazing how muggles can't see it. Oh well, their bad." Hermione said, shrugging. Ron laughed and swung their linked hands to and fro.  
  
Ron led her to a large tree that sat just a few meters from the lake. The moon was reflecting on the water and it was a beautiful warm night, giving off the vibe of romance. They stopped walking and Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's waist, looking up at him. Ron smiled and kissed her. They stood there kissing each other for a moment, before Ron pulled back and smiled.  
  
"See that tower?" he said, pointing. Hermione looked and nodded. "That's Gryffindor Tower. Our old common room." He said, smirking. Hermione's eyes lit up.  
  
"Take me to see it?" she said, smirking. Ron laughed, kissed her hand and led her towards the castle.  
  
**  
  
"Oh wow! This place is beautiful! Very cozy." Hermione said, kicking off her heels and spinning around in the middle of the common room. Ron loosened his tie and smiled.  
  
"Yep. We spent 7 years in this tower. It's hard not to feel like your coming home when you enter it." He said, running his hand along the back of the couch. Hermione laughed and walked up to him, wrapping her hands behind his neck.  
  
"Did we do anything naughty in here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Ron laughed.  
  
"Um, not to the best of my memory. It was usually in my room." He said casually, although she knew he was joking. Hermione chuckled and kissed him. She ran her hand through his hair, playing with the little hairs at the base of his neck. Ron ran his hands up her sides, scratching her lightly in various places. Hermione moaned slightly and pressed herself against him more.  
  
Her senses were in overdrive. The smell of him was driving her crazy. The atmosphere was think with emotion, and not just around them. The whole room seemed to have many emotions flowing through it. The smell of fresh snow from days out on the grounds and summers spent with friends. The sound of people laughing from games of exploding snap, people sitting in awe of the twin's newest invention...  
  
Hermione's eyes flew open and she stumbled back a bit. Ron grabbed her arm to help steady her.  
  
"You ok?" he asked concerned. Hermione stepped back a bit and leant against one of the chairs. She let out a slow breath and put a hand over her eyes. She felt herself getting dizzy.... and then it hit her.  
  
It was like the floodgates had been opened. Millions of images came flooding into her head, flashing themselves in front of her eyes extremely fast, like a movie on fast forward. Hermione scrunched up her face slightly. She could hear Ron's concerned voice, but it sounded a million miles away. After a few moments, her dizziness left her, and she opened her eyes, blinking a few times and looking around. She looked at the red, comfortable couches in front of her.  
  
'Ron and I used to sit on those. He would massage my feet.' She thought.  
  
She looked over to the desks that lined the opposite wall. 'I made Harry and Ron sit there for hours, doing their homework.' Her eyes shifted to the entrance of the common room, and she smiled widely.  
  
'That was where Ron and I first kissed.' She thought.  
  
Hermione felt sure that she was about to wet herself with excitement.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" came Ron's voice. Hermione looked at him, a dopey smile on her face.  
  
"My god." she whispered, and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the staircase. "I slept up there. But, you could never get up there, 'cause the staircase would turn into a slide!" she said. Ron laughed.  
  
"That's right." He said. Hermione laughed and ran to the boy's staircase.  
  
"You and Harry were up there! The first room on the right. I used to sneak into your room every Friday and spend the night with you." She said, looking up the staircase. Ron looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"You remember that?" he asked, stepping towards her. Hermione spun around excitedly in a circle.  
  
"I remember. Ron, I remember EVERYHING!" she yelled, running to him and throwing herself at him. Ron caught her, laughed and spun around with her. They burst out laughing, marveling in the moment. Ron put Hermione down and looked at her. She was crying.  
  
"Ron! Oh god, oh my god." was all she could say. Ron laughed and wiped away a tear with his thumb. She ran around him towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Come on! We have to tell everyone!" she yelled, running out of the room. Ron waited a few seconds before jumping up in the air and punching his fist, screaming "YES!", before following her out of the room.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Hey, howz that? Ii hope it was ok. I have no idea how people react when they get their memories back, so lets pretend that's how. Lol. Please review! 


	16. Chapter 16

* Chapter 16. I know there isn't much further I can go with this, but I'm going to try and push it just a little more. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for your reviews!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione walked down the corridors of the Ministry, cloak billowing out behind her. She had a determined, confident stride that was making people move to get out of her way, as she was giving off a sense of power and a vibe that said she was not a force to be reckoned with. Her mind was so set, that it took her a few seconds before she realized someone was calling out to her from behind.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was a bit out of it for a second." She said, spinning around to meet the person.  
  
"Oh, that's ok. I'm sorry I'm late. All the Auror's had a briefing about a new movement in Brazil. But, I'm afraid I can't say too much." Neville said, tapping his nose. Hermione chuckled and looked back down the hallway she had been walking down. Neville sighed.  
  
"You ready? Harry and Ron will be there wont they?" he said, fixing his robes. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Right then. Lets get to it." Neville put his hand in the small of Hermione's back. Hermione stood up again, her back straight and walked down the hall towards the courtroom.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Now, if we could call to the witness stand a Miss Hermione Granger." called Fudge. Ron felt Hermione stiffen next to him. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. She smiled, but didn't take her eyes off the front. She patted Ron and Harry's knees on either side of her, stood up and walked to the front.  
  
Hermione sat down in the witness box, and nodded respectfully at Fudge. He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
"Now, Miss Granger. You have lodged an accusation against Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Is this correct?" Fudge said, re-arranging his paperwork.  
  
"That's correct." She said in a professional tone.  
  
"Right, right. Well, we have been over this accusation, and we would like to hear your account of the events of the night of your disappearance. You can fully remember them?" he asked a bit unsure.  
  
"Yes Minister, I can as of two weeks ago.' She said, trying not to sound bitter.  
  
"Very well, continue when you're ready.' He said. Hermione looked at he bench in front of her where Lucius sat with his defense, look both tired, nervous and bored at the same time. Hermione frowned at his attitude.  
  
"Gladly. It was the night of the war against Voldemort 5 years ago. He had just launched an assault on the school, and was of course after Harry. But, we weren't going out without a fight....'  
  
* (Flashback) *  
  
"Harry! We have to do the spell!" Hermione yelled over the tops of all the spells being cried. Harry looked over the crowd to see Hermione dodging spells to get to him.  
  
"Where's Ron?" he shouted, pushing people out of the way to get to her. They met in the middle, ducking spells regularly and looking around wildly for Ron. Finally, they saw a flash of red hair.  
  
Ron was in a fist fight with a Death Eater, wands forgotten. The Death eater spat in Ron's face and punched him in the stomach. Ron recovered quickly.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" he yelled, and tackled the Death eater to the ground. Ron went to smash him in the face, when Harry and Hermione came out of no- where.  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry said, pointing his wand at the wizard.... and he went slack. Ron growled and stood up, picking up his wand from a few feet away.  
  
"You ready?" he said looking at Harry, his lip bleeding. Harry nodded, looking at both of them. Hermione took a small pocket knife out of her robe and looked around, ducking spells.  
  
"We'll need cover." She said, looking around apprehensively. Ron smirked.  
  
"Neville! Colin! Plan B!" he yelled. Neville came out of no-where and stood a few meters from the Trio. Colin did the same on their right.  
  
"Lupin!" Ron called, and Remus jumped out of the bushes in full werewolf form, but he still had his mind. He sniffed in the air and nodded his had, to show he was ready. Clearly, Ron had already planned this. Hermione nodded and pulled out a small flask from her robes and enlarged it from a wave of her wand.  
  
"Right, just remember how we planned it." She said, holding out the knife and flask to Ron. He nodded, dropped to the ground and sliced along the palm of his hand. He held it towards Harry, face up and looked Harry straight in the eye.  
  
"Blood of a Pureblood, may it give you the ancient strength of my ancestors to defeat your foe. For you my brother, I give my blood."  
  
He squeezed his hand and a few drops of blood dropped into the flash, mixing with the water. Ron handed the knife to Hermione. She also cut along her hand and held it out to Harry.  
  
"Blood of a muggle-born. The new generation of new magical earnings, I give you the strength of our allies. For you my brother, I give my blood."  
  
And she too dropped a few drops of her blood into the flask. She smiled and handed the knife to Harry. Harry went to use it, when Neville gave a cry.  
  
A death Eater had knocked him unconscious and was now wrestling with Colin. Ron went to get up.  
  
"No! You can't go now!" Hermione hissed urgently. Ron went to say something when a massive wolf jumped on the wizard, making him tumble off Colin and hit the ground. Lupin jumped in his chest and pinned him down, baring his teeth.  
  
"Quick Harry, do it now!" Ron pressed. Harry nodded, cut his palm and held it out in front of him.  
  
"Blood of a half-blood, I give my strength for all races. For it to undo my foe and bring peace. For my brothers, I give my blood." And he squeezed his blood into the flask.  
  
The water began to bubble, sending sparks up into the air, before it died down and lay still again. Harry wasted no time, and drank up the whole lot.  
  
The trio hastily stood up and looked around. Many people had fallen; more that half weren't getting up. Harry turned to his friends and smiled.  
  
"I'm going. I hope this idea of yours works." He said, looking at Hermione. She went to say something, when there was a sickening laugh, as Voldemort killed students as if they were mere houseflies.  
  
"Go. We'll see you later." Ron said. Harry nodded and ran of. Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a split second, before running off in different directions.  
  
Hermione found herself in a patch of cloaked wizards, all of them looking murderous at a couple of 6th years. Hermione, finding she had the element of surprise, snuck up to them and stunned them all in quick succession, kicking and hitting the ones that struggled. The 6th years nodded in thanks and ran off again. Hermione sighed and spun around. More cloaked figures were near her. She frowned and once again stunned them. She certainly did not have the stones to use and Unforgivables.  
  
She saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned to find a cloaked figure running towards her. His mask was gone and she could very well see who it was.  
  
"Mudblood Granger. How interesting that I should be the one to find you." He sneered. Hermione raised her wand to say something, but he was much quicker. She saw him send a stream of red towards her, and her world went black.  
  
**  
  
Hermione was revived to see gray eyes looking dangerously into her own.  
  
"Get up you piece of filth. I want to have my fun." Lucius spat. Hermione looked around to see that they were no longer at Hogwarts, but what appeared to be an alleyway. She got up quickly and reached for her wand.  
  
But it was not there.  
  
Lucius laughed. "My my, is this what your looking for?" he said, twirling her wand in his hand. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Give me it." She said, dangerously low. Lucius laughed and held it out for her. She paused for a moment and went to grab it, when he quickly pulled back, held it in two ands and SNAP. He broke it in two and threw the useless pieces of her wand aside.  
  
Hermione felt herself panic. Now she really had no defense.  
  
"Son of bitch." She muttered angrily, backing herself up against the wall. He simply chuckled again, twirling his own wand in his hand.  
  
"Stupid Mudblood. You have never had any power worth wielding in the first place, so why grieve over something you have no right to possess?" he said, stepping towards her. Hermione did not bother with a come-back. Her eyes darted quickly around her environment, looking for a way out.  
  
She looked at him for a few seconds, before pushing herself quickly off the wall and running around him towards the end of the alley. Lucius laughed, muttered a spell and Hermione tripped over and fell hard onto the pavement with a grunt.  
  
She gritted her teeth and pushed herself off the ground. She would be damned if she were to let him have the satisfaction of breaking her. He pointed his wand at her again. She felt herself be dragged towards him until she was staring into his face, their noses almost touching. She could feel his breath on her face. She felt utterly repulsed.  
  
"Scream if you want to. No-one will hear you.' He whispered. Hermione started defiantly back at him, not backing down. 'Scream." He demanded. He appeared to be loosing his patience.  
  
When Hermione stayed silent, he swung his arm back and struck her across the face with the back of his hand, causing her to stumble backwards a bit. Before she could look up, he had grabbed her hair and pulled her head up by her hair. Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from crying out.  
  
"How does it feel to know this is where you will die? No-one to save you now. No Potter, no Weasley, and no muggle-scum parents." He sneered.  
  
"You're the scum." She said, her eyes clamped shut. Lucius pulled her head back more, and before Hermione could comprehend what was going on, he threw her forward into a pile of trashcans. She fell down, but he picked her up again by her hair, and slammed her head hard against the brick wall.  
  
And she knew no more.  
  
* (End Flashback) *  
  
"And that's all I know. I assume he was arrested some time after that." Hermione said, shifting in her seat. Neville stood up.  
  
"That's true minister. I was reading the Auror's reports before in my office, and it says that the muggle police had been alerted to some sort of fight occurring in the alleyway. Of course, the ministry was alerted ASAP and were dispatched some time after that....'  
  
Hermione tuned out Neville's voice as she looked at the expressions of horror and hate on Ron and Harry's faces. She had not told them what she remembered from that night, as she didn't think she was up to it at the time. She knew that she would get exactly the same reaction she was getting now. Hermione was brought back to the present by Fudge's voice on her right.  
  
"Very well. Miss Granger, there is no need for you to remain here. If you wish, you are excused to leave." He said kindly. Hermione said nothing, but simply nodded and stepped down from the stand, desperate for the morning to be over.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"How are you feeling?" Harry said, handing Hermione a cup of hot chocolate. She took it off him and sighed.  
  
"Cleansed. Free. It's a relief to have it out now." She said, tracing her finger around the rim of her cup.  
  
"That rotten, evil bastard." Ron muttered, his fists clenched on the table.  
  
"Ron, this isn't the time for profanities." Hermione said in a tired voice. "He will get punished." She said.  
  
"I don't care. I wanna kill him myself." He said. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Don't be silly." She said. Ron gaped at her.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this? The man needs to be dealt with and....'  
  
"And he will be." Hermione said, cutting him off. He looked at her for a few seconds, before relaxing.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, before Harry drained his glass of Butterbeer and stood up, looking at his watch.  
  
"Well, I'm outta here. I'll see you tomorrow. Take care of yourself, ok?" Harry said, bending down to kiss Hermione on the cheek. She smiled up at him as he nodded to Ron and disapparated, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in her flat. She sighed and looked at him, wondering something.  
  
"Did it work?" she asked. Ron looked up from his hands.  
  
"Did what work?" he asked.  
  
"The spell we did. Did it work?" she pressed. Ron paused, smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course it worked. You created it." He said, taking her hand in his. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"I can do anything in your eyes cant I?" she said. Ron smiled.  
  
"Its not just me y'know. Most people think so." He said, stroking his thumb across the tops of her knuckles.  
  
They sat there in a comfortable silence, just looking at each other. Hermione was almost afraid to look away, in case this was another of her dreams. She looked into his blue eyes, memories coming back to her. Only he had ever looked at her this way, and hopefully only he ever would. Hermione didn't want anyone else. That she knew. It was him. It had always been him. Hermione suddenly felt herself getting a little hot under the collar, and weak at the knees. She smiled evilly.  
  
"What's that look for?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Hermione chuckled, stood up and walked around to the front of him, looking down and stroking his hair.  
  
"Remember that time we were getting pretty heavy in the common room, but we didn't get to finish as a whole tribe of 1st years came barging in and interrupted?" she giggled. Ron laughed and smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember." He said, a dazed look on his face. Hermione smiled, bent down and kissed Ron with as much passion as she could muster. She pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"How about picking up where we left off?" she whispered huskily. Ron looked up at her, a dopey smile on his face.  
  
And she took his hand, pulled him quickly out of his seat and raced him into the bedroom, both of them laughing the whole way.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*Hey. How was that? I'm going to put one last chapter on, you know, just an epilogue sort of thing. Anyways, please review! 


	17. Epilogue

*Here's the final chapter. I'd like to say thanks to all you guys who read and review! You guys are awesome!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And in other news today, former Governor of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lucius Malfoy, was found guilty of charges brought against him only a week ago. The victim Hermione Granger lodged an accusation against Mr. Malfoy after regaining her memory after a 5-year interval, which was caused by the defendant.  
  
Mr. Malfoy has been a prisoner in Azkaban for nearly 4 years, and will receive the Dementors Kiss tomorrow and noon. In other news....'  
  
Hermione switched off the radio, flopped back down on her bed and sighed. She had been informed of the verdict that morning by owl post. She felt no remorse for what she had done, and didn't think she should anyway.  
  
Hermione had always been a person of second chances, as she had recently demonstrated with Draco Malfoy. He had talked to her for a few hours, clearing up a few things and apologizing for their rocky past. She had however, after a while of contemplating, given him another chance and so far, he had not proven her wrong.  
  
Hermione rolled over and smiled, wrapping her arm around Ron. He was still asleep, his mouth open slightly and his hair all over the place. Hermione snuggled closer to him, relaxing against his bare chest. Hermione had always felt safe in his arms, and right now she felt that no-one would ever harm her again.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
* (1 year later) *  
  
"Come on! We're going to be late!" Ron called, fixing his tie. Hermione stumbled into the room, putting her shoe on at the same time.  
  
"Beauty rushes for no-one." She laughed, watching Ron fuss. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well it bloody well should! We're going to be late if you don't hurry!" he said impatiently. Hermione sighed and ran into the bathroom. Ron sat down on the bed and pulled his socks on, listening to Hermione humming.  
  
"How can you be so laid back? It's normally YOU stressing out!" Ron called, looking for his shoes. Hermione walked back into the room and smiled.  
  
"Because there's nothing to worry about. It's only your family. And you shoes are in the living room." She added, as Ron looked on the verge on a nervous breakdown. Ron grumbled and went out of the room to get his shoes. Hermione chuckled and looked at herself in the mirror. She had a pale blue dress on with spaghetti straps. It was not extremely formal, but it was formal enough for the party they were going to.  
  
Ron's father had finally gotten a promotion and tonight the whole Weasley family along with many friends was celebrating. Ron walked back into the bedroom and sighed.  
  
"Ok, I think we can go now. How do I look?" he asked, spreading his arms out. Hermione put her weight on one leg and her hands on her hips.  
  
"The tie?" she asked. Ron frowned.  
  
"No tie?" he asked, looking in the mirror. Hermione smiled and shook her head. Ron sighed, pulled the tie off and undid the first button of his shirt. "Better?" he asked. Hermione laughed and kissed him.  
  
"Yes, I think so." She teased. Ron however, missed the joke.  
  
"You think so? What's that meant to mean? Should I change?" he asked a bit hysterically. Hermione suppressed the desire to laugh, grabbed his arms and stopped him walking around in nervous circles.  
  
"Ok, honey, you need to breathe. Breathe." She said, taking in deep breaths. Ron followed suit and relaxed slightly. Hermione smiled and let him go.  
  
"There. Fell better?" she said soothingly, rubbing his arms. Ron took one last deep breath and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. I just want tonight to be a success." He said, smiling bashfully. "Thanks. I knew there was a reason I wanted you to move in with me." He said, kissing her cheek and grabbing his wand. Hermione scoffed and out her hands on her hips.  
  
"Is that all I am to you? Just some woman you keep in your house for convenience?" she demanded, but her eyes were twinkling.  
  
"Be quiet wench and get your wand." Ron joked. Hermione huffed, grabbed her wand from the bedside table and looked at him. Ron smirked.  
  
"Race you." He challenged and disappeared with a 'pop'. Hermione laughed, shook her head and disappeared seconds later.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The party was being held at a hall in the middle of London. There were wards up all over the place just the same as Hogwarts, to prevent any muggles walking in.  
  
There were many people attending. The Weasley family made up most of the numbers alone. Many people from the ministry, and people from the order were in attendance. Dumbledore and McGonagall were there as well.  
  
Hermione flopped down on a chair next to Ginny with a tired grunt and crossed her legs out in front of her. Ginny laughed.  
  
"I know. Why O why were women the ones to be cursed with heels?" she said, indicating her shoes. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Tell me about it. We just seem to have all the luck don't we?" she said. Ginny laughed. "I'm glad your Dad's got this promotion. He deserves it." She said. Ginny nodded.  
  
"It's been a long time coming. It's definitely a good move for him." She said, smiling warmly as she watched her father talking enthusiastically to Harry. Ginny laughed and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Interesting how things turn out isn't it? You living with Ron, and me married to Harry." She said. Hermione smirked.  
  
"Oh, I knew that was going to happen." She said. Ginny raised her eyebrows questioningly. Hermione smirked and put on a high pitched, girly voice. "His eyes are green as a pickled toad, his hair's as black as a chalkboard. He's really divine, I wish he were mine....'  
  
"Shut up!" Ginny laughed, hitting Hermione on the arm. Hermione laughed, and was saved from more abuse by Ron jogging up to her.  
  
"Ah, two of my favorite women! Can I steal you for a while?" Ron said, looking at Hermione. She smiled, tapped Ginny in the knee and followed Ron out of the hall.  
  
************************  
  
"Its beautiful tonight, don't you think?" Hermione said, looking at the night sky.  
  
"Oh, yeah. It is." Ron said distantly. Hermione looked at him. He looked rather nervous about something.  
  
"You ok?" she asked. Ron stopped walking and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.  
  
"No, er, actually I'm felling a bit....'  
  
"My god, are you sick?" Hermione asked, touching his forehead. "You're sweating." She asked concerned. Ron pulled her hand away and smiled.  
  
"No, I'll be ok. I've just....there's something I wanna talk to you about." He said. Hermione frowned.  
  
"Ok, sure." She said, letting herself be lead to a more private area. Ron took in a deep breath and looked at her. Hermione was getting rather worried.  
  
"Ok, lately, I've been thinking. About us, and where were going. You know, about the future." He said slowly. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, me too actually." She said. Ron smiled, took another breath and went on.  
  
"This past year has been the best. I mean, I'd forgotten how much fun we used to have, just you and me." He said, giving out a hint. Hermione laughed knowingly and Ron continued.  
  
"But, there's only one way I see my future with you. Which brings me to this point." He said. "Hermione, I don't want you to me my girlfriend anymore." He said quietly, shutting his eyes.  
  
Hermione felt like someone had hit her in the stomach with a sledgehammer. She had never felt something like this. She was under the impression that everything was great between them, but she obviously had been reading the signs wrong. She immediately felt angry with herself for not being more alert. She looked Ron in the eye. He looked fearful. Hermione bit her bottom lip, her eyes watering.  
  
"Y-You don't?" she whispered. Ron shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't." he said, now more confident. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small box and handed it to her. She opened it and gasped.  
  
Inside was a diamond ring. It was simple, yet extremely beautiful. Hermione's eyes widened as Ron got down on one knee and took her free hand in his.  
  
"I want you to be my wife, Hermione." He said. Hermione choked out a laugh, and let a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"Everyday, I think I cant possibly love you more, but somehow I find that I really can. You're everything that I've dreamed of Hermione, and I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
Hermione chocked out another laugh and looked at the ring in her hand. Did he really not already know the answer to that question?  
  
"Oh Ron, of course I will!" she said, bending down to kiss him. Ron laughed and kissed her. He stood up and ran a thumb along her cheek.  
  
"You will?" he asked, not quite believing it. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes! Yes, I will." She whispered. Ron laughed and hugged her. They stood holding each other for a few seconds, before Ron drew back and took the ring off Hermione, slipping it on her finger.  
  
"My god. I can't believe you said yes! You have no idea how nervous I've been!" he said, chuckling. Hermione laughed and swatted him on the arm.  
  
"As if I would have said no!" she said. Ron laughed and kissed her again.  
  
They stood there for what seemed like hours, just kissing each other. Ron's mind was in overdrive. 'I cant believe she said yes! She's going to be my wife. My wife!' he thought over and over again. He laughed, pulled back and twirled her around.  
  
Hermione laughed, not caring if anyone though of her as silly. She had never felt so happy in her life, and she wanted the whole world to know. Ron put her down, took her hand and smiled.  
  
"Lets go.' He said, leading her back into the hall. Ron then had a thought. He didn't want to tell everyone tonight. No, tonight was for his dad. He spun around, wondering how to tell Hermione.  
  
"Listen er, tonight's meant to be...'  
  
"For your Dad. I know." She said, and kissed him softly. "We can tell them tomorrow." She said. Ron noticed she had switched her ring to her right hand. Ron smiled grateful, turned around and led her back toward the hall.  
  
Hermione smiled at Ron's back, counting down the minutes until everyone would know that she was going to be his wife. Hermione sighed dramatically, feeling finally after many years that she was now finally home.  
  
********************************************************  
  
*Well, there it is. The final chapter. If that was a dumb ending, let me know and I'll re-do it. I don't wanna let you guys down with a poncy ending! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you all! 


End file.
